State of Confusion
by TwistedMayumi
Summary: A woman named Evelyn Ashcroft awakes in Silent Hill after endless sleep walking, having no memory of anything but her name. Meanwhile, Pyramid Head feels a tad strangeness towards this new arriver.  Does the menacing witch Alessa have something in store?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Eyes darted around the fogged clearing, black iris colored eyes. She did not know how she had gotten there, or where there even was. Curiously, the woman raised her left hand to look at it. Her vision was not blurred, but not clear. It came to her; was she sleep walking? She continued to look at her left hand bewildered until she brought it to her opposite shoulder to scratch it. She blinks a few times, her vision clearing slightly. Gray specs were floating about the air around her, and she curiously stuck her tongue out to taste what she expected to be snow. A few specs landed in her mouth, and she began to cough suddenly. "Uuuggaahhh!!!"

She inhaled sharply, as if she hadn't breathed for a whole lifetime, and squint her eyes with disgust. It was now when she realized that she had accidentally not only tasted but inhaled specs of ash.

After staring at the specs for a few more, notable long, moments she smiled to herself. She did not speak as she walked forward past a sign that read Silent Hill. Turning her head, she continued to inspect the area. _It sure is silent, _she thought, walking. _The name fits._ For a quick second she glanced at what she was wearing; simple light beige jeans that nicely hugged her hips and thighs, and a fitting black polo styled shirt. Her shoes were walking shoes. _Would match more with heals,_ she thought, unsatisfied by her attire, but pushed it aside as she approached what looked like a fenced area. She rubbed her eyes and reopened them, no longer needing to squint much to her liking. It would suck being slightly blind in an already foggy area without the aid of glasses. She spots a reddish and white run down building, along with a very vacant parking lot.

As she reaches the front doors of the building she noted that there were no sounds of animals or cars or people, just the sound of silence speaking to her. Pushing the creaking metal door open she enters the building, ignoring the sign that informs others of what it was and its purpose. She observes the area; stalls, sinks, and aged pale blue tiles on both the floors and walls. The lights flicked slightly, some looking as if they were about to give out. It hits her; she was inside of a bathroom. Not having the need to pee, let alone take a dump, she exits the dirty area back to the fog drenched air of outside only to spot a distant sign that read, 'Observation Deck'. She blinked, probably about five times, before she thought. _Observation Deck huh? For observing what?_

She turned her body fully towards the other direction, about to leave, when she suddenly noticed a railing, fallowed by a lake not too far off. She could read a sign by its bank, probably about half a mile to a mile off, that read 'Toluca Lake'. She blinked and then smiled at her silly self, now satisfied that her question was answered, and headed for the gate that led to a trail way that she expected to be a short cut. She fingered the gate, attempted to pry it open with her bare hands, only to be unsuccessful. She quirked her brows, sighed to herself, and then completely turned around again only to walk on back to the main road. She continued to walk until she reached Nathan Avenue.

The sound of scurrying was heard, and she stopped dead in her tracks. _What the…?_

Almost as fast as it came, the sound disappeared into the fog. The woman turned her head, she was in the cross road where Nathan Avenue and Willse Road meet, fallowed by the small path that she was trying to enter. She swallowed her saliva and continued walking forward, Toluca Lake still in sight as she slowly walked her way towards Silent hill in a good pace. She took her time to observe the area, not hearing any signs of life, which somewhat bothered her to a certain extent. However, it also eased her, and she was somewhat happy that the silence gave the place an eerie, uneasy feeling. For some reason, she felt…good, no, comfortable.

The woman tilted her head to the side, sticking her finger in her ear and twisting it around, cleaning it. _Maybe my ear's dirty. Yeah, that's why I can't hear anything. It's probably dirty. _A sudden gust of wind came for her and blew her dark brown, almost black, hair about, causing it to tickle her face. She frowned, clearly annoyed, and brushed it back with her fingers while walking. It was surprisingly cool, in between moderate cool and cold. She liked it this way; and with her shirt she didn't feel cold. She whistled out loud, calling for the wind to come, and so it did. Another gust of wind came and blew her hair about. She only wanted it for the feel on her skin, not for the hair-everywhereness. She sniffed the air, clearly bored, and her face became strait. She smelt the lake, getting a good whiff of fresh, algae filled water. _So bored…_

Her thoughts ceased to continue when she noticed a few buildings up ahead; expecting it to be another Observation Deck or two, but then the couple of builds grew to three, and then four, and then in grew into a whole city. She grinned, her canines noticeable longer than usual, but not exaggerating long like that of a vampire. Instantly she picked up her pace, now jogging through the main road to the small streets that branched from it. She observed the street signs; Lindsey Martin, Neely, Manson and Carroll. She made note of this, fallowed by a park half way through the two. The smaller streets branched out into more. _I could really use a directory, _she thought, looking around the streets. Stores, benches, signs, and a few fire hydrants here and there were present, but no directory. "…" the woman did not speak. Instead, she scoffed to herself, a grunt fallowing as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot in thought. She was in need of a person, aid, assistance, anything. Even a phone was good. _Wait a minute…a phone. _The woman reached in her pants pockets, searching them. All she found was a pack of gum that contained fifteen strips, spearmint flavored. _No phone? Very sad…_ she grunted, feeling dumb that she didn't have a phone nor did she know her location. At least she knew who she was. Her name was Evelyn Ashcroft, and she…she…

_Damn, how old am I again? And, where was I born? _She frowns from her lack of knowledge of her own self and mentally sulked. She didn't notice that she was walking again, down Neely Street. She looks to her left, noticing a bar. _Oh, how interesting. Assistance from drunken men is always helpful, _she mentally joked, heading for the bar. She pushes the double glass doors open with ease, expecting to see people since it were open, only to see nothing. Once again, she was in emptiness. She sighed inwardly, looking around bored and noticing the numerous amounts of alcohol. She stared, slightly tempted, and gave in to her temptation. She grabbed an unopened bottle of whiskey, convincing herself that she was simply borrowing it, and walked out the front door back to Neely Street. She walked back towards the main road, biting onto the cork on the top of the bottle with her sharp canines and gripping it, pulling it out, a '_pop_' heard which made her smile. She grinned to herself, always loving a good drink and a spearmint gum after, and stuck the cork in her pocket. She downed a good amount, the burning sensation waking her up, and she began to run down the main road once again. She continued to walk until she made her way completely out of Silent Hill, or so she thought. She was now on W. Sandford Street. _Strange, I thought I was on the highway. I guess not…_ she shrugged, continuing on walking, absent mindedly heading for South Vale.

_______

Scraping was heard; extremely loud, ear bleeding, mind numbing, eerie scraping. A muscular figure made its way across the halls of Lake View Hotel. Pyramid Head, in which he was named by a man named James that he had encountered not long ago, was dragging his Great Knife along, the sheer weight from both his well known weapon and helmet causing him to slump a bit. He did not know why he was in the Lake View Hotel at the moment. Earlier he had seen stray humans from the church and other hiding places making their way towards it, however he had not seen any sign, and nor did he sense their presence. Pyramid Head heaved his Great Knife before him, giving it a short look before piercing the ground with it and leaning back to take a breather. He wasn't really tired, he was simply…bored.

He had seen Alessa not to long ago. She was strolling as usual, but in the open. He did not know why, though. The evil demon in disguise as an innocent, dirty look pale child never was out in the open during the Fog World, but mainly during what they call the Otherworld.

He doesn't know this through conversation but by observation; Pyramid Head has never really spoken to Alessa. He only sees her when she randomly runs by, which was normal, even to him. Ahead he spots a mannequin, walking its way about as it makes deep fearsome noises to warn others that it is approaching. As it turns, it sense a presence, mainly that of Pyramid Head, and quickly changed direction. All creatures avoided him.

This didn't shock him, however. Pyramid Head was the beast of Silent Hill, and whatever approached him dies a slow, painful, torturous death. This all fed his pleasure, which was what he was lacking at the moment. Pyramid Head's breathing slowed a bit, and he thought to himself; he could really use a nurse. He looked around, already doubting that there were any nurses around. They were mainly in the hospitals, which he was nowhere close near one. Clearly annoyed, he pulled onto his Great Knife, growling bitterly at his boredom, and made his way downstairs, only to find himself dead in his tracks. His muscles tensed as he instantly and wolfishly sniffed the air. _A woman…_ he thought to himself as his long, eel like tongue licked his lips fully for no apparent reason. Pyramid Head turned his head to the side, his helmet making an echoing sound, and his deep breathing heard. He inhaled deeply once more, his muscularly toned chest rising. His eyes slightly widened with shock, but then quickly returned to their normal state. _A new woman, _he thought, his heart slightly rising with excitement. Slowly, once again, Pyramid Head dragged himself and his Great Knife, making his way for the exit out towards the main road.

______

The woman, known as Evelyn, was stunned. She stared at the new batch of buildings before her dumbfounded, and thought to herself. _Perhaps I made a wrong turn? No…or maybe the street goes in a circle, and I'm back in Silent Hill? No, that's not true. The buildings don't look that much the same. I'm on Sandford Street now, not West Sandford…that means I'm still in Silent Hill, so this place has several sections, _Evelyn pondered. Looking around, she finds herself absent mindedly walking again, and raises the whiskey bottle to her face to see that she had drunken about one thirds of the bottle's contents. She sighed inwardly, still clearly bored. Suddenly, she spots a woman. _Finally, _she thought excitedly, returning the cork to the top of the bottle and running for the stranger. The stranger, already seeing her from afar, stared at her bewildered and confused, as if she were thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her. Evelyn stopped before her, panting greatly, and stood straight, smiling at the woman kindly. "…" the woman remained silent, staring shocked. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" the woman questioned Evelyn. She was a red head, pale in skin, and slightly dirty. She had the bluest of eyes, and her body was very thin, but not anorexic. "Did you hear me? Who are you woman?" the red head asked, almost impatient, with a hint of excitement to her voice. Evelyn smiled and opened her mouth to speak. "A…Eve….lyn…." she struggled to let out, her voice slightly hoarse. She sounded as if her voice box were scraped by sand paper and coated with a line of thick phlegm. She went wide eyed, slightly surprised by her non-painfully strained voice and flushed with frustration.

"Evelyn? Now tell me, where are you from. Are you from here?" the woman asked. Evelyn stared, but then shrugged. She honestly didn't know. The woman stared with disbelief. "You don't know?" Evelyn nodded, and the woman sighed. "Okay then, are you alone?" she asked next. Evelyn nodded. "Good, at least you know something. I'm Beatrice, but you can call me Beebe…that is if you can." Evelyn grimaced, and Beebe only stared at her with a small smile. "I doubt you're from here. I've never seen you in the church…you must be a new comer from outside the town. Bumped your head on something and knocked you out cold," she stated, rubbing lightly on Evelyn's forehead. Evelyn went wide eyed for a second. _Bumped? _She noticed a broken piece of glass in the woman's hand and pointed for it rather than to ask with her ugly voice, and Beebe obliged by handing it over.

Evelyn held it before her, simply to look at her bleeding forehead. "Ahh…mah…" she struggled to speak, unable to talk over her confusion. Beebe shrugged. "Could explain your memory loss. Come, before the warning sirens sound off. The church is just up ahead," Beebe explained whilst grabbing Evelyn's hand tightly into hers. She pulls her forward, and they begin to walk hand in hand. There was an uncomfortable silence after.

Noticing Evelyn's tensing muscles, Beebe began to speak again. "Drinking alcohol isn't a very good idea. Being drunk out in the streets of silent hill alone is risky and just plain old stupid." Evelyn took in her words, slightly offended. Obviously it would be dangerous walking around foggy streets drunk—she could get hit by a damn car! But Evelyn almost instantly brushed it off as she heard scurrying, and turned her head to notice more people that stared. Beebe ignored them, continuing to pull her on when she tried to refuse her. "Ignore them; they're from the other church. They aren't new comers like you," Beebe explained in her accented voice, and Evelyn—as bored as she was—attempted to determine if it were either light Scottish or Southern, or maybe even both.

She shrugged, not really knowing, and then scratched the back of her neck once again before jogging towards Beebe's side to keep up with her frantic form. The two ran hand in hand now. "Are you a sporty person? You run fast," Beebe questioned, and she noticed that Evelyn was now dragging her for the past five minutes. "Plus you're leading me in the right direction. Have you been here before?" Evelyn rolled her eyes. _Questions, questions… _she thought becoming slightly annoyed. She felt as if she did know the area, but at the same time she felt as if she didn't. It didn't matter to her though; all she wanted was her questions to be answered, not to be asked questions that she isn't even capable of answering herself.

She looks up to notice a church; the usual gothic styled architecture and its stained glass windows. It's large, arrowed metal gates fallowed by its front entrance which consisted of large, wooden double doors with metal knobs. The church looked well protected, and it looked as if absolutely nothing could break into it. _Well this looks promising, _Evelyn thought, staring up at the man made structure and suddenly found herself being literally thrown into it. Sirens sounded off; loud, bomb sirens. This reminded her of a nuclear war. She looks around, the area smelling of musk and sweat, and then turned to see dozens of people running for the entrance frantically. Evelyn could only stare in shock as they bumped into her in all directions, her eyes in the horizon as the earth looked as if it were peeling, and being replaced with a new layer of skin—sick, bleeding, rotting skin. And then Evelyn thought to herself confused.

_My god…it's as if I'm in hell. _


	2. Suicide Mission

**2**

The large double doors slammed shut with the loudest _bang_. The church grounds were nearly filled with dirty, terrified people. Evelyn blinked to herself, chewing on her bottom lip with pure and utter confusion and shock. People around her cried while others just simply stare. She swallowed a ball of saliva that was building up, surprised that her mouth wasn't dry from keeping it hung open. A woman then screams. "My child, where is she?" Evelyn turned her head, looking at a panicked woman. "Rebecca? Rebecca! Where are you?!"

Evelyn blinked, tripping to the side as the woman shoved past her and ran up to the front of the church. "Christabella! My daughter, she's still out there! Please, we must rescue here before the beast gets her!" she pleaded to a tall, frilly haired woman. The frilly haired woman, now known as Christabella, darted her eyes across the room. They rested upon Evelyn for a mere second before returning to the woman. She smiled warmly at her with some sadness. "My dear, I am afraid that we must wait until the Devil's Playground has passed," she hushed her. The woman, now breaking down in silent whimpers, fell to her knees only to grip upon Christabella's dress, wetting it with fresh tears. She was being held by many people around her for comfort. Evelyn could still only stare. _What the bloody hell is going on? _

A hand gripped on her shoulder, not really startling her. She turned her head to see Beebe's face. "That's Christabella, our leader and protector. She gives us hope and shows us the light in this hell of a city," she smiled. Evelyn stared back at Christabella, slightly disbelieved, and then back at Beebe and gave her a blank look. Beebe only looked at her, slightly confused, but then frowned at her. "What? You look as if you don't believe me." Evelyn nodded, chuckling as Beebe smacked her hard on the back. "Stop it! This isn't funny!" she yelled serious, and Evelyn stopped, her eyes now bored looking again. _You hit me, _she thought, slightly annoyed, and Beebe got the picture. She backed away lightly. "I'm afraid that we haven't been acquainted. Beatrice, who is your friend?" Christabell asked, suddenly in front of Evelyn. She stared at her, the same look still on her face, and was about to speak when suddenly Beebe intervened. "She can't talk, Christabella. Her voice sounds like a mules scream. Her name is Evelyn; I met her down by the diner in Riverside Drive, she doesn't know where she came from!" she yelped. Evelyn slowly looked towards her, an annoyed and shocked look in her face. "Is this true?" Christabella asked, and Evelyn nodded instantly. She smiled warmly. "Well, new comer let me deal with your voice," she said, motioning for her to fallow as she headed towards the front of the church.

Water boiled in a hot metal tea pot over a fire, and Christabella handed Evelyn a glass. "Here, don't worry its warmer now." Evelyn took the cup and drank the warm water slowly, the heat from it soothing her throat. They waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Do you feel better?" Christabella asked her. Evelyn looked up. "Well, too be…honest, I felt fine already," Evelyn spoke, her voice still slightly hoarse, and Christabella smiled. She sighed, "Warm water can cure any wound." She stood, approaching the large symbol that hung on a mantle and viewed a painting that covered the entire wall before them. It was of a woman, burning on a cross, with people watching. "You are lucky to have been founded by Beatrice. If it wasn't for her, you would be dead by now…" she explained. Evelyn stared. "I…don't understand," Evelyn stated, still scratching her neck. For some reason it was oddly itchy…

Christabella faced her and smiled. "Outside is not just a town, it's Silent Hill. It's the Devil's Playground," she stated, sitting by Evelyn who just stared interested. "This town is cursed by a witch who wishes to feast on the few survivors who dwell it, as well as new comers such as you," she explained in the most soothing voice possible. Evelyn blinked, clearly confused still. She ties her hair up in a pony tail, watching as the woman continued to speak. "Outside, her realm would come, and the only few places it cannot overtake is holy ground; specifically the three churches. Right now you're in the oldest church here, near the Post Office," she pointed out. Evelyn's minded drifted. She did see the streets, buildings, even the skies peel and turn into something more horrible. She blinked, biting her bottom lip once again while trying to ignore the people who stared, and Christabella rubbed her shoulder.

"They are not used to new comers. They fear you work for the witch, but I can see it in your eyes that you are an innocent child of god," Christabella eased her. What Christabella didn't know was that Evelyn found her comforting sentence as a strange, creepy one. Evelyn swallowed more water, trying to hide the smirk that attempted to appear on her face, and thought, _Bullshit_. There was no witch; it must have just been some kind of chemical in the area, or something else reasonable. Evelyn was being a skeptic at the moment, and anything that sounded rubbish to her was considered bullshit. There was a reasonable explanation for everything.

"Is there anyway to make them stop being so nervous around me?" she asked Christabella, her voice still the same. Christabella thought, and then nodded. "You must prove yourself that you are not evil. Do a good deed; a deed evil would never do," she explained, and she nodded. Evelyn then looked towards the crying woman and thought. _The poor thing, must be dieing over there worrying about her child, _she thought to herself. Placing the cup on the wooden makeshift table besides her she stood, Christabella looking up after her with slight shock, and watched Evelyn walk towards the crying mother.

Evelyn knelt down before her, a warm smile on her face. The woman stared at her, giving her a warning to leave. "Would you like me to find your daughter for you?" she questioned the woman, and then hope filled her eyes. "Oh, no you can't. You mustn't! The Executioner will," "Silence," Christabella ordered, and Evelyn stared at her. The woman remained silent, whining like a dog under her husbands arms. Christabella approached Evelyn. "You are willing to risk your life?" she asked, and Evelyn nodded. "With all do respect but I find it hard to believe that evil resides in this place," she stated, and everyone around her stared at her. Christabella smirked. "Very well; realize that none of my men will accompany you in your quest," she stated. Evelyn shrugged. "Very well then, I don't need their help anyways," she smiled kindly with courage and headed for the front doors. Beebe stopped her for a second. "Don't go it's dangerous. You won't return!" she begged, and Evelyn placed her forehead on hers and said simply, "I'll be fine," before heading to the front doors. They opened them for her, outside being fog. "It's the Fog World now, but soon the Otherworld would come," the man who had opened the doors stated. Evelyn ignored him and exited. The doors slammed behind her, causing her to jump with shock.

She tripped forward, falling down the steps, and landed with a loud thud. _Ouch, how genius of me, _she mentally mocked herself. Standing, she dusted herself off and looked around. It wasn't very hard to see, but the fog held back the little details. Evelyn walked forward, exiting the church. The wind blew, but not strong. It whistled to her, telling her secrets of Silent Hill, and she smiled and nodded to it. _Where to first? _She looked around and decided to walk down Crichton Street and head for Alchemilla Hospital.

______

The hospital was filled with countless nurses. One in particular had headed off to the third floor by her lonesome, her body shaking uncontrollably here and there. She held an old pipe—PVC and not metal. Her high toned grunts echoed in the halls as the pipe slightly dragged on the floor. She stood, slanting to the right where she held the pipe, and looked as if she stopped to think. The sound of panting was heard, female panting, and the nurse took in the sound to determine if it were that of another nurse. Then suddenly, there was a sob. The nurse twitched lightly, gasping to herself, and made her way to a door. Living, whatever it was, it was living.

She attempted to turn the knob, her stiff fingers unable to make a tight grip. The sobbing stopped once the nurse had shaken the door by leaning her body against it. "H…Hello?" a female voice called out quietly from the other side of the door, and the nurse became frantic. She hissed loudly, her hands making for the small window to slap on it and break it, only to be unsuccessful. The girl inside the room screamed loudly, obviously frightened, and the nurse looked down to her right hand to observe the PVC pipe. Almost instantly she slammed it against the glass window, crashing it open and reaching both of her arms in. "Ah!" the young lady squealed helplessly, running to the farthest end of the room. Meanwhile, the nurse was attempting to stick her head through the window, calling in a high pitched eerie squeal for assistance from the other nurses, only to be suddenly pulled away from the door ruthlessly. Blood dripped slowly from the glass, blood from the nurse, and the young girl looked at it with fear.

She slowly approached it stupidly, feeling as weak as a rabbit, and opened the door to peak out.

"Ah….ha….aahhhh…." she tears up, spotting Pyramid Head pushing the nurse against an abandoned table that was sitting outside the hallway. His Great Knife was on the floor, not too far away from his side. "…" He remained silent, ignoring the presence of the young lady, although already knowing she was there. The nurse twitched in a small seizure, hitting Pyramid Head with the PVC pipe, and not even bruising him. A low chuckle was heard from him, it echoing slightly in the large helmet. He gripped the nurse's shoulders, ripping off the cloth from her top off to show her round breasts fully. They bounced heavily, much to Pyramid Head's liking, and the nurse's nipples hardened at the sudden contact of cold air. Her pale gray skin looked as if it had gotten paler, sensing the crushing energy from the monstrous being above her. She screamed and moaned, attempting to hit him off of her, her head twitching madly. He gripped her armed wrist, squeezing it tightly to the point of crushing it. Bones crushed, and the young lady screamed, as did the nurse in its eerie way, and Pyramid Head grinned under his mask as he grinded the nurse hungrily.

"Ha…" the nurse was able to moan in pain as he pulled off of her, ripping off her skirt. The nurse wore no undergarments, and he pushed it on top of the table, climbing after on top of it and ripped off his leather apron. The nurse panics under him, only to be restrained by his arms. The young girl screamed at the sight; Pyramid Head was unclothed, his extremely large, pale member hanging before both the females. He grinned once again under his helmet and opened his mouth, still grinning as he allowed his long, eel like tongue to slither out from beneath his helmet to the nurse's thigh. It moaned as he lathered her upper thighs in his saliva, licking around before he licked up higher. The tip of his tongue flapped a small piece of delicate flesh, and the nurse's hips thrust upwards towards his. It moaned, and Pyramid Head ran his tongue along its entrance, holding the nurse down with his hands as it attempted to squirm. His tongue licked against its clit. His saliva slowly dripped into her, sliding down against the table, and the nurse began to sweat everywhere. He then pushed his tongue in, the nurse squirming with a sudden pleasure taking over it.

It attempted to push him off, and he refused, pushing his tongue further and swirling it around; he reached in every fold, every crevice before he removed it slightly then reinserted it. There was a great sensation that overcame the nurse, and it suddenly wrapped one of its legs around his hip and arched its back forward, moaning oddly. The young girl cried louder as Pyramid Head smashed the nurse's head against the table. He didn't want it to enjoy itself, after all. He groaned, clearly annoyed, and exited his tongue, not craving the orgasm of a monster. His tongue went up towards the nurse's face and wrapped around its neck, choking it as he positioned himself. It squirmed once again, its leg now back beneath him. Suddenly he pushes his large calloused penis inside of her, and she scream greatly from his girth. He pushed himself in roughly, and then exited, and pushed thrusts in again repeatedly. All the nurse did was screaming louder with every thrust. She instantly orgasm against his pulsing member, the clear fluid coating him and her thighs, softening the still rough callous on his penis. He continued to fuck her harder and harder, groaning and occasionally grunted to himself. Suddenly he threw his helmet back, along with his head, and cracked his neck to the side to relieve the stiffness in it, and continued to forcefully sex the nurse up. He gripped onto the nurse's breasts, squeezing them in his hands roughly and bruised them. The nurse looked towards the young girl and surprisingly reached its hand out to her, as if asking for help. The girl stared, looking around as if there were other nurses, and then looked back at the nurse. She attempted to approach until Pyramid Head looked at her and growled loudly. She backed away instantly, and the nurse looked back at Pyramid Head, gripping his shoulder and giving him one last weak push. He was heard laughing deeply under his helmet; he made a toothy grin that showed his canines. His face was fully concealed however. Suddenly he threw his head back once again and groaned loudly, his chest rumbling as if he were a growling lion, and came into the nurse. His grayish white semen spilled out from the nurse as if he came into her too much, and there was a puddle of it on the table. The nurse panted heavily and Pyramid Head looked up at the young girl. She stared back, screaming once again as he stood, his glistening member rocking slightly, standing tall due to his erection. She turned, trying to open the door. It was jammed shut, probably by him.

"Did he plan this?!" she questioned herself out loud, turning to see him approaching her. The girl had ducked, dodging his coming hand, and ran down the hall, glancing at the nurse and ignoring it as she ran. Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked for an exit. Pyramid Head had went for his apron and tied it back on him. He then grabbed his Great Knife and dragged it against the ground, it groaning loudly as he continued to pursue the young cult girl.

______

Inside the hospital was a slightly fearsome sight. It was dark, musky, and moldy. There were, not much to Evelyn's surprise, no lights. She blinked to herself, looking around the entrance room. There was a front desk, on top of it random papers and such. She noticed the reception room door open and decided to enter it. She instantly notices something. "Flashlight," she smiled to herself, grabbing the small, metal flashlight a policeman would use. "Good for beating," she smirked. If there was some kind of horrible person out here, she had something to beat them with. She walked around, most of the doors locked already. _I should probably call for her, _she called, looking around. "Rebecca!" she called out. There was nothing but silence. A low moan was heard, and Evelyn shot her head towards the direction. "Rebecca?" she questioned, noticing a form running off. "W…Wait!" she called out in a slightly feminine hoarse voice, her eyes twitching at how horrible and scary she might have sounded. After all, Rebecca was just a teenage child. "Come back, I'm here to take you back to you mother!" she called after the figure, running for it. She entered a room, above it a sign that read Examination. She stopped in her tracks, noticing the figure had stopped to face the other direction, shaking slightly. She took it as cowering in fear. "Rebecca? My name is Evelyn. Please, I'm here to help you," she told it. It twitches suddenly, gasping to itself.

Evelyn flashed its light to its feet, noticing the white heels. "…Rebecca? Why are you dressed….like that?" she questioned it slowly as she raised the flashlight upwards to its mid torso. It was wearing a very tight uniform.

"…" Evelyn said, swallowing a mouth full of saliva and she flashed the light on its face. "Aha," she gasped, backing away to see none other than a common nurse. Its face, looking very much like just burnt skin that was peeled off and glued into place, shook madly. Evelyn backed away towards the entrance of the room and almost instantly ran off, her eyes wide. As stupid as it may seem, she ran towards the door leading to the emergency staircase and completely ignored the elevator. She greatly disliked elevators. She ran up towards the second and stopped. "Ahhhhh!!!!"

Evelyn froze, looking up at the ceiling towards the third floor, and she felt her heart stop. "…what in the world?" she questioned herself, walking up the stairs slowly towards the third floor. She attempted to open the door, but it was jammed from the other side. "Shit…" she sighed, turning to notice the nurse. "…" Evelyn remained silent, shocked, and wide eyed as the nurse breathed heavily before her. "…how the hell did you get up here that fast?" she questioned it, and it remained silent. Suddenly it walked towards her slowly, twitching its way up the steps, however its steps did not falter. Evelyn stared at it for a few seconds with horror before turning, twisting the knob frantically. "Aha, open open open opennnnnn!" she panicked. Looking back over her shoulder, she noticed the nurse approaching her with a scalpel. She cursed to herself, "Fuck!" and then attempted to body slam the door open. Suddenly it swung open; her falling through it. The nurse was close, so very close to her, so she kicked it back. It fell back down the stairs a bit and she closed the door in front of it.

Evelyn watched as it frantically tried to turn the knob and failed to do so. "Yeah, try to come and get it stiffy," she panted, attempting to calm herself down. How in the world is someone—no, something like that still alive???

Evelyn turned, only to notice a nude nurse. She yelped startled as she saw it reach for her, and she backed up to the wall, her flashlight in hand as she flashed its face. It groaned, as if annoyed and in pain. So she removed the flashlight from its face, eyes easing. The nurse lowered its arm, twitching slightly, extremely weak. "…" Evelyn remained silent and approached it. "…what happened to you?" she asked it, the nurse only replying with its usual normal seizures. Evelyn noted that the seizures was a normal gesture and took what looked like ripped fabric from the floor and laid it above the nurse, covering its flesh to keep it at least decent. It eased, becoming silent as if falling asleep. Evelyn stared at it a bit more before she heard another scream. "Aaaahhhaahhhh!!!"

Looking up with the widest of eyes, Evelyn looked back at the startled, twitching nurse before running off. "Rebecca!" she yelled. "Help!" there was another scream from the same voice, fallowed by groaning metal. Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks and listen to that groaning metal sounding off in her ears. Her spin tingled as it continued to screech; the sound of metal against rusted metal and tiles. She shook in her skin, trying to imagine what it was. _Run when you hear the sound… _the voice of a cultist raced in her head. Multiple warnings were told to her before she had left the church. _Was this the sound? _she asked herself, blinking. If so, she needed a weapon and fast. Evelyn looked around frantically, spotting an emergency fire ax. She ran for it, stopped, and readied herself. She elbowed the glass, cutting herself but not really noticing. She pulls the ax from the case and looked back at the end of the hall where the turn was and continued forward. "Rebecca!" she screamed again. Another plead for help was heard, and Evelyn ran towards the second hall. She slammed through the double doors, seeing Rebecca and…

_Oh my…god, _she thought as her jaw began to hang. It was a large, tall man, at least six feet twelve inches. His body was toned, and did she mean toned—he was so muscular that no fat was evident. He dragged what looked like a giant knife, but what really shocked Evelyn was his head. A large metal pyramid as a helmet, concealing his head. Evelyn stood, dumbstruck, and Pyramid Head stared back. _The hell… _Pyramid Head thought, staring at her. _Who is this, _his mind continued to race as he fully turned to face her, and then he realized that her scent was familiar. Pyramid Head grunted inside of his helmet, whiffing the air. Evelyn noticed that he was holding Rebecca in the air by her neck.

_Hooooo shit, _Evelyn winced at how large the 'mans' muscles were and shuddered a bit, and the pushed it all off. Pyramid Head swung Rebecca to the side, still holding onto her, and then pierced his Great Knife onto the ground to stand. He reached for the girl, gripping the skin on the upper part of her back that was pre-exposed. If she was a new comer then he needed to put on a show. He pulled against it painfully, the girl screaming extremely loudly. Evelyn winced once again in annoyance and then became worried. "Stop," she ordered in a low growl, and Pyramid Head stopped curiously. _Oh? _he thought interested. He looked at her, what he thought as a little piece of fresh meat, and gave himself a concealed toothy grin. He licked his lips with his eel of a tongue, slightly entertained by the weak woman.

Evelyn gritted her teeth as Pyramid Head continued and then suddenly leaned forward. _That's it, babe. Come and get the bait, _he thought, and eyes constantly on her. What he didn't expect was her holding the bladed end of her ax and throwing it towards him. It struck him in the shoulder, him not fast enough to react to such an attack that he had never experience. _What in the, _he thought, suddenly releasing the girl. She fell onto the floor and ran for Evelyn, cowering in fear beneath her. "Please…we have to go now," she begged in a panic. Evelyn gave a toothy glare at Pyramid Head, who returned the same concealed look, fingering the handle of the ax in slight pain. She nodded, turning to run away with Rebecca, until a thought raced in her head. _Shit, I need another ax. Those things out there could… _

"Not until I get my ax," she grunted in a low, hoarse, threatening voice. Pyramid Head's eyes widened with shock, and he stared at the woman's back. Evelyn turned, running forward with her eyes shut tight so she wouldn't need to face fear. _Here goes everything, _she thought, sliding in between Pyramid Head's legs and wrapped her arms around his already painful neck (due to the helmet being bolted onto his collar bone). Pyramid Head swung himself, attempting to remove her. _For the love of, _he though frustratingly while reaching his arms behind him. He was able to grab onto her tight sleeve, much to his surprise, and flipped her from behind his back past his unharmed shoulder. Evelyn hit the ground, hard, and backed away quickly, dodging Pyramid Head's heavy, stomping foot. He attempted to stop on her, thinking, _Hold still you little ant!_

She rolled, getting up and shot her head towards Rebecca. "Run!" she yelled, Pyramid Head pulling the ax out and throwing it towards the ground. He faced Evelyn, but she had faster reflexes, and she ran towards the ax. Pulling it off the ground she pulled Rebecca with her, running out of the hallway past the double doors and towards the elevator. She pushed Rebecca to the button, and the young girl frantically pressed the arrow that pointed down. "Come on, come on!" she screamed, crying and panicking as the elevator made its way up. Evelyn stared as Pyramid Head made his way. The doors slid open, and she pushed the girl and herself inside, watch Pyramid Head's helmet pointing towards them, noting that he must have been either glaring or gazing, and they were on their way down to the first floor. _What the hell just happened? _Pyramid Head thought, confused, and he itched the back of his neck for no apparent reason.

________

The church doors began to shake wildly, and the folks stared in true fear. They screamed, running towards the end of the church as its doors swung wide open. Rebecca races in, rushing into her mothers arms. "Rebecca!" "Mama!" she screamed frantically, and the two held each other close, crying constant mounds of tears. Evelyn walked in a little while after, panting deeply. She stood, the doors slamming shut loudly behind her. She did not jump this time, used to it already, and sighed deeply. She spots Christabella and gives her a look of true disbelief and slight terror. The Cult leader only smiled at her, giving her a small node as she gave Evelyn some time to pull herself together. Evelyn walked in a quick pace to the other room and sat down on a seat. She was besides the entrance to the gentlemen's restroom. She inhaled deeply, letting out in a slow, stuttering breath from her mouth and rubbed her freezing arms. "Cold?" Christabella asked, walking from behind her only to sit by her side once again. Evelyn nodded. "Slightly, but I don't need a jacket," she assured her. The Cult leader's smile disappeared. "What you did was foolish…" she said. Evelyn could only look down, slightly ashamed that she would do it in yet slightly annoyed that this crazy woman would call her brave act foolish. "…but heroic." Evelyn looked up at Christabella and smiled. "Thank you," she sighed, her eyelids lower slightly. Christabella nodded, standing up and dusting her night blue and purple dress off. "Please, sleep. Beatrice has saved you a spot with her brother and sister," she smiled. Evelyn watched her leave, and then asked, "What of her parents?"

Christabella turned, simply stating, "They're dead," before leaving Evelyn to ponder in her thoughts sadly.

"Evelyn!" a voice called out, and Evelyn looked to notice Beebe—beside her was a ready makeshift bed. Evelyn approached her and smiled. Beebe threw her hands around her and hugged her tightly, her hugging Beebe back. She rubbed Beebe's back lightly as she spoke. "I don't need the blankets." She leaned back, away from her as Beebe adjusted to a sleeping position by her already resting siblings. "Please, use them. We don't mind. My brother and sister are eager to meet you in the morning," she smiled, before finishing her sentence with a, "Good night!" Evelyn nodded. "Good night…" she replied in a low tone, Beebe quickly turning over to face her brother, who in which was laying the closest to her.

Evelyn sighed to herself, lying on the ground above the soft blankets and didn't cover herself. She liked the cold. _What are you? _She though back to the creature she had previously encountered. Pyramid Head was what they called him. She cracked her neck, which was extremely audible since a few people shifted and tensed from it. Evelyn raised her head a bit to scratch the back of her neck once again. _Why are you so itchy?_ Her thoughts raced, which kept her from sleeping. At one moment, she thought back to the strange nurse looking creature that was suffering on that table and frowned. She could have helped her, and should have helped her, but she didn't help her. She turned, trying to remove the thought from her mind, when suddenly the loud sirens sounded off again. Evelyn jerked up to a sitting position, instantly alert, while everyone else around her slept soundly. "…eh," she grunted to herself, her heart still beating rapidly. She smelt the air, it become slightly salty as she stood. She noticed the stain glass window, and decided to approach it. Outside was horrifying. Streets became black, skies dark, and everything had a reddish tint. She continued to approach the window, and began to feel a treacherous energy. The hairs in the back of her neck stood, and she shivered, itching against them. "The Devil's Playground at its fullest," Christabella's voice almost echoed, and Evelyn didn't need to turn to notice she was there. In fact, she already knew she was watching her this whole time.

"Attempting to sneak up on people is rude," Evelyn kept herself from hissing. "Attempting? You speak as if you already knew I was fallowing you," Christabella's voice sounded as if she were smiling. Evelyn scoffed. "I did," she stated almost bored in tone, and Christabella stood by her side, observing her. Evelyn ignored her, her eyes darting about the area outside, ignoring her completely. Christabella let her jaw drop in thought for a second before speaking. "You seem more aggressive when you are in the Otherworld," she pointed out. Evelyn winced at her comment and stared at her confusingly. "This is a trait that none of the other survivors have. But, since you are new, I've decided that your sudden hostility is for you own protection. Like a security blanket." Evelyn shrugged, calming herself. "…you're rude," she told the Cult leader, and Christabella's smile faded to the point where her face became serious. "Forgive me then," she spoke in a monotone. _You are forgiven… _Evelyn thought and continued to scratch the back of her neck. Christabella took her arm in her hands and removed it, viewing her neck. "…it looks as if you have a scar that runs along the back of your neck." Evelyn's eyes widened and she tried to turn her head, forcing her eyes to look over their limits. "It's not fresh, but it's still healing," she informed. Evelyn tilted her head slightly. "I'm not sure where I've gotten it," she sighed, branding her life a mystery. She continued to stare out the window with Christabella, wondering what kind of horrors live out there.

________________

As he stared out into the clearing, his mind drifted away. He tried ignored the pain of his extremely deep wound—pain didn't affect him very much, much this pain was a slight exception. The ax had made its way deep into his left shoulder blade, slicing the muscles like cheese, and had dug itself deep within his collar bone. He growled loudly in pain, almost yelling, as he stuck his finger in the deep laceration. Pyramid Head mentally cursed at himself, not even knowing why he did that in the first place, and rubbed his bloody fingers against his leather apron. He sat on the floor, his legs spread out far apart, and he leaned lazily on left elbow which simply added stress to his open wound. He pushed it aside, biting his tongue lightly as he gripped his Great Knife with the other hand, leaning it away from him, back towards them, and then away again. He had been tipping it from its point for well past thirty minutes now.

_Bored as hell, _he thought, looking around for something interesting. For once, he didn't feeling raping nurses or senselessly cutting apart patients. He didn't feel like anything. He was perplexed; Pyramid Head always went to find something to do. He was always on the move, but for some reason now he just wanted to sit back and relax.

He stared into the red horizon—it was not a very pretty sight. His mind wandered back to the strange new woman and he sighed inwardly. _Not quite weird, _he tried to determine what she was like in his mind. _She's got some balls, _he thought, his eyes rolling back towards the laceration that she had given him from the ax. He sighed, grunting once again before tilting his head up to look at the sky. Grey, with a reddish tint. Pyramid Head wasn't the kind of 'guy' to say this was the life, but he was a little at ease it the moment…

_This is one fucked up life, _he thought, eyes becoming heavy. Suddenly he shook his head restlessly, his helmet tugging against the never healing wounds, and he gave out a deep throated yell. He tugged against his pyramid shaped helmet violently with both hands, only making the pain worse as his Great Knife tilted to the side and fell loudly. "Haaa, OFF," he grunted loudly, not want to strain his already hoarse, soar voice more. That would make a hassle. He released his head finally, breathing deeply through his open mouth, his saliva slightly spilling from the corner of his lips. Perhaps Alessa would take it off, just for a while? His hopes lowered as he remembered that it was 'meant' to stay on because he was Silent Hill's one and only 'Executioner'. He swallowed and he growled to himself annoyed to the fullest, and took a hard grip on his Great Knife. Pulling it up, he dragged it along, walking his way to a random direction. He looked back at his wound, thinking, _I'll get the pretty little slab of flesh for this. _Pyramid Head grinned to himself, truly believing that he was dealing with a small lost rabbit, not a willing opponent.

Pyramid Head's thoughts quickly became erotic, and he stopped and stood, looking towards the church. In a way he 'wanted' her—he wanted to touch her badly. This was not in a romantic way, no, but in a torturous way. He wanted to fuck her until she had split in half. He had grown an erection, and Pyramid Head nearly moaned at the thought. He suppressed it. Pyramid Head never moaned, he only groaned and grunted when having torturous sex.

He continued to look at the church; they weren't leaving until sunrise. So he would wait near there, and he would corner the little rabbit Evelyn and kill her…and shame her…and rape her…and take away her innocence. _If she has innocence, _he thought, but then frowned. Evelyn was an extremely attractive woman, and must be married. He didn't remember seeing a ring, so he attempted to brush the thought aside. He would stick with the plan, and he would have to wait and find out whether Evelyn was a virgin or not the hard way.


	3. Mumblers

**3**

To be honest, Evelyn found it weird how the cult believers—who supposedly were so terrified of the outside world and what could inhabit it—still go outside like it was normal.

It wasn't until Evelyn realized that people can starve to death until she began to go back outside herself to aid them in her search for food. She looked down, her whiskey bottle in hand. Surprisingly, it wasn't empty yet. She hadn't drunken from it since she first encountered Beebe.

Outside, the temperature was still the same—cool and decent. Then she wondered, _Am I ever going to get out of here? _

Silent Hill was like a vortex, she thought. It pulled you in, over curiosity, and keeps you in. If only Evelyn knew why she was there in the first place; after all, she has one busted up memory. Evelyn yawned, rubbing against her wounded elbow that she used to retrieve the ax from the hospital. She winced as it stung to her finger's salty, sweaty touch and sighed to herself. When would it ever heal? Never was the one word that kept going in her mind. She was actually thinking about going back to Alchemilla Hospital for medical supplies, until she remembered the nurses. She shivered slightly at the thought; twitching, stiff, bone cracking woman that held various types of weapons. _Morbid, really…_

"Evelyn!" a voice called, and Evelyn turned her head slightly to her left to Beebe, waving her hands frantically in the air at her. Evelyn stared, but obliged, fallowing her. "Yeah?" she asked her voice no longer hoarse. Beebe smiled brightly, and Evelyn really started to believe that either this girl was crazy or she was the only good, normal thing that was consumed in Silent Hill. "There's a grocery store not too far ahead. It has potato bread that hasn't molded," she explained. Evelyn nodded, leading the way. She had studied the map and almost has her way around. However, she had difficulty finding the road that led to the hotel and the parts in Silent Hill where she started out. Evelyn itch the back of her neck once again, her eyes blinking faster than usual mainly to block the falling flakes of ash. Ahead she spotted several diners, a few side stores, and what looked like an apartment complex; however she was not sure what it was. Slowly she pushed the glass doors open, entering the deserted grocery store. "Hello?" she asked, expecting someone to reply. _As if someone is even in here, _she mentally mocked herself. Beebe squeezed in behind her and instantly ran for the shelves. Quickly she grabbed a bag of stale potato bread. "See! It's the most freshest bread I've seen in months!" she smiled dearly, her face almost glowing as she pressed the bread against her pale, freckled face. Evelyn stared at her, smiling lightly. "Now your siblings can eat something worth eating," her smooth voice drifted in the air. It almost sounded lazy. Well, she was somewhat tired. Beebe grinned. "Yep, come on. Let's go back to the church. The earlier the better," she motioned Evelyn to fallow, who hesitated.

Evelyn blinked. "But we just got out of the church," she grunted unsatisfied. For days she was cooped up with the Cult, only to be forced to be in constant prayer for the divine protection of the Lord in the Devil's Playground. The people would chant, "Lord, Shine your Light and protect us," and Evelyn would think, _Yadda yada yadda. _

The woman didn't eve know her religion. It was sad, really. Listening to Beebe, she slowly fallowed her out, looking around with curious eyes. "What is there to see really?" she asked Beebe, and Beebe just scoffed in front of her while leading the way. "Please, in Silent Hill? Nothing really. It's just hell, hell, and more bloody…" Beebe trailed off, and then completely fell silent, as well as Evelyn. The two stopped dead in their tracks, only to hear what sounded like small, faint, high pitched screaming. "…what's that?" Evelyn asked, completely bewildered. "Is that the Executioner?" Beebe shook her head slowly. "No…they're the Mumblers," she explained, looking at Evelyn. Evelyn looked back, her hands behind her neck. "Mumblers?" she questioned her, still confused. She watched Beebe's throat, noticing her rough swallow. "They're the monsters that wander in Midwich Elementary…but I wonder why they're out in the streets like this…" she muttered. Evelyn tilted her head. "You mean it isn't normal for them to be walking around in the open?" she asked. "No, it's quite strange really. Someone was mentioning them earlier in the Church, that they were wandering around the streets around Midwich." Evelyn breathed in deeply, as if trying to calm herself down. She looked around, trying to spot them but seeing nothing. "…I don't see them. Should we go back and get my ax?" she asked. Beebe shook her head frantically. "No! Don't kill them! They…" she sighed, looking to the side. "…I believe that inside they have the souls of innocent children…the noises they make are them crying. I think they're just looking for a mother really," she explained. Evelyn's eyes twitched slightly, stunned. Beebe notices, but shrugs it off.

Evelyn had a thought. "What if they though you were their mother, what would you do?" she asked her. Beebe stared at her shocked. "I…I'm not sure…no," she stuttered, shivering at the thought. "As much as I mourn for them, I still fear them," she sighed. Evelyn nodded, looking ahead again. _She seems so uncomfortable, _Evelyn thought, looking at the area. It was so dull and lifeless. "…come on, let's go," she smiled, placing a hand on Beebe's shoulder while walking on to lead the way.

"Where were you?" a voice squealed. A child runs by and nearly tackles Beebe off balance. Evelyn blinked; it was Beebe's younger sister and the youngest of the three. The young girl looked at Evelyn, a strange glint in her eyes. Beebe smiled, messing her hair up. "Don't stare at Evelyn so unknowingly. She is one of us now, and no longer a stranger," she assured the girl, but she just kept on staring. The young girl then began to speak. "Sister Catherine says that the beast did not hurt you; that it doesn't want to!" she yelled with pure, innocent, annoying rage, and Evelyn blinked shocked but not very fazed by the girls outrage. Beebe gasped under her breath a bit and tugged on her younger sister's arm harshly. "Be nice! What is wrong with you, how could you say such a thing after she had given her life for one of our members!" she punished her with her words, and the young girl could only continue glaring at Evelyn. "…sister, don't you see. She spreads evil in disguise as affection!" Evelyn stared once again—mainly because a seven year old girl knew words like disguise and affection…and evil.

Evelyn squinted a bit, but not quite glaring. "Excuse me?" she asked, and the young girl retreated into the comfort of Beebe's arms with sudden fear that came as fast as her rage. Beebe sighed, pushing her sister to behind her. "Forgive me, she doesn't like new people. The last one had killed many of our followers over his insanity." Evelyn's body shivered at Beebe's statement. "He? As in a man? Murdered?" she questioned. "Got that right!" the young girl squeaked under the comfort of her sister. She continued, suddenly re birthing her courage. "You better not hurt anyone! You're like that man, aren't you! You're mean!" Evelyn could only stare with a dead pan and then look up at Beebe. "Your sister got balls," she simply replied, a hint of rage herself in her eyes as she walked away, brushing off the light gray ash from her pitch black polo shirt. She could hear the two from behind, whispering to one another. Suddenly, Beebe's voice called for her. "Oh, Evelyn! I left our oil lantern near the school a few days back. Would you like to come with me to get it?" Evelyn turned a curious look now on her face as if she had forgotten what had currently happened. "Oh, would you like me to get it instead. I'll just meet you back in the church," she smiled. She hadn't wandered around solo for a while now. It was against policies. Beebe thought, but nodded as if relieved. "Are you sur…" "Yes," Evelyn quickly intervened and headed off for the school. "Hurry back before the Fog World drifts!" Beebe's voice called, and then Evelyn was out of sight.

_Oil lantern, haha. I haven't seen one of those before, let alone touch one, _Evelyn thought, letting time roll on by as she slowly strolled into Midwich Elementary School grounds. Her alert level was dangerously low.

She scanned the area, looking for something that would catch her attention. _Where to start…oh, Beebe mentioned a classroom with a piano, _she thought as she began to enter the school. The front doors squealed loudly, and Evelyn froze to see if she had caught a creature's attention. Nothing and no one approached her. She paced the area. "There are Mumblers here," she spoke to herself. Evelyn walked the halls, her sneakers silent against the floor, and her ears perched up as she heard a sudden dropping sound. She jumped, turning to see nothing. "Ahaha, phew…that was a startle," she chuckled, turning. She felt as if _something_ was behind her, and she panicked. Evelyn ran for the closest door—it being a door leading to a staircase, and she ran up to the next floor. Evelyn sprinted for the second floor, holding in a scream. She then trips as she made it through the door. "Bah!" she screamed as her face planted the floor. There was silence as she lay.

"…" Evelyn's eyes shot open and she scanned the area.

Nothing…

"Lord…" she sighed with annoyance, grunted at her own pathetic self as she stood to dust herself off. She froze and glanced behind her. Still nothing. "…heh," she chuckled, and began walking again. She had entered seven classrooms before she had found the right one.

"Piano, piano, how do I love you so," she chuckled, reaching out and grabbing the oil lamp that sat on the grand piano's keys. A few keys were struck when she had picked up the lamp, the deep and medium tone sound of the piano's strings echoing in her ears and probably throughout the whole school. "…" Evelyn looked around, as if to see if she was alone, and she was.

_One song shouldn't hurt…_

She placed the oil lamp on the floor and approached the seat, sitting upon it. It creaked loudly as it suddenly took weight after many decades. She froze to allow the seat to adjust and then placed her fingers lightly on the keys. Evelyn then began to play a classical piece.

Her hands flung around the keys lively, in yet the mood of the song was slow and almost depressing like the Moon Light Sonata. Her eyes slowly closed as her body began to rock side to side ever so lightly that it wasn't noticeable. Her arms became smooth, and her hand's movements weren't as monstrous as how they were with the ax. No, Evelyn moved slowly and smoothly as if she were a true pianist. And surprisingly, she was.

The Mumblers throughout the school at stopped to listen, their grips on their knives loosening as they fell silent. The school now echoed with Evelyn's saddened music, and it gave the eerie area a form of 'graveyard' peace. Even the sound of scrapping metal against tiled floor had stopped, and _his _heavy breathing had halted. Pyramid Head held his breath throughout Evelyn's piece, and every muscle in his body was no longer tense.

The music then drifted off as Evelyn's fingers began to press on the keys lighter, and lighter, and lighter, until it died out into the stale air, and all every living thing in there could hear was the echoing silence that had blanketed the area before.

"…end," Evelyn marked, smiling to herself. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she sighed deeply with satisfaction. She felt at ease now. "Grraaaa," a low moan was heard, and Evelyn had already jumped to her feet to scan the room. It was empty, but outside the room she could hear walking. "Mumblers…" she muttered, and then Evelyn hit herself on her forehead, feeling stupid. The music must have attracted their attention. She ran for the oil lamp, snatching it with ease as she exited the room. She stood in the middle of the hall now, looking down at the threesome; three Mumblers, each with a knife. She swallowed, about to run off towards the stares when a loud siren was heard. "…shit," Evelyn gasped almost inaudibly. The skin of the school had begun to peel off and was replaced with a reddish, rusted and bloody tinted color. Evelyn swallowed and stared in shock as a new hallway formed around her, a new school, and a new Silent Hill. She had thought about running off to the church, but it was too late for that now. She was in the Otherworld.

Evelyn's pupils had become smaller than periods when she spot sever gangs of Mumblers closing in on her. "Ah!" she screamed, on stabbing her in her shin and wiggling the knife around, as if attempting to free it. Evelyn screams in pain as she kicked it away, swinging the heavy metal and glass made oil lantern around. She was able to bonk a few on their foreheads, since they were as small as toddlers, but it wasn't enough to hold them and their knives back. A few were able to scratch her while others grabbed on against her cloths. "Off!" she screamed at them with pure fear, only to be overwhelmed by a loud scrapping sound. Her and every Mumbler had seemed to have freeze at that very instant. She swung her head, only to notice another Mumber pushing a very heavy metal door open to become part of the crowd. The Mumblers scowled as Evelyn kicked them off of her. She began to sprint, but had completely forgotten about her fresh leg wound, and had fallen onto the ground. "No!" she screamed as she crawled away from their little arms and their sharp, rusted knives. "Noooo!!!" she panicked as they all gripped onto her.

Evelyn stood; running off towards the end of the hall to turn the corner, until she had run into a stern, hard surface. "Ah," she grunted, rubbing her face whilst leaning against the surface what she had expected to be a wall. Her right palm laid flat onto it, and then she noticed that the surface was breathing.

Evelyn's head had shot up with widened eyes. "Ahh…ha…." she moaned with fear to spot none other than Pyramid Head. There was a sinister grunt heard from under his helmet. _Hello there, _he thought, clearly satisfied. _I've been waiting for you, did you miss me? _Pyramid Head's face birthed a toothy grin, and he gripped against Evelyn's left arm. "Ahh…wait!" she had squeaked. "Let's talk!" she tried to reason, but there was no use. Pyramid Head had 'plans' for Evelyn. Big plans. And he wasn't going to throw them away just because she didn't want to be part of them. Then again, she didn't know what he would do with his innocent, lovely, virgin victims. Pyramid Head's toothy grin became even more crooked at the thought of seeing this woman's expression as he raped her. All the girls and woman of the Cult have heard stories of his rapping and tortures, so they all knew what was coming. But this one, oooohhhh ho ho ho, this one didn't know ANYTHING. Pyramid Head was extremely pleased.

Meanwhile, Evelyn was gritting her teeth, staring into the small holes that Pyramid Head's helmet had contained. But they were so small that not even a fly could squeeze in—so how could she be able to see anything? Hell, she couldn't even see his head's skin color. Pyramid Head held his Great Knife in his left hand, its blade shinning with fresh blood. She could hear him snicker in a deep voice as she eyed his most trusted, favored weapon. _For you, I won't need it, _he thought, as if speaking to her, and Pyramid Head thrust his Great Knife onto the floor so it could stand without hid aid. Evelyn stared at his actions, perplexed that he wasn't actually going to use his weapon on her. _Maybe he's going to step on me…_

Evelyn's memories raced back to when Pyramid Head was trying to stomp on her like an ant and her body shivered lightly at the image of his dark, deep metal and leather boots in her mind. Pyramid Head felt her shiver and licked his lips with that long eel like tongue of his. He grabbed Evelyn's other arm with his free hand and held her up in the air; she dangled helplessly. "Eh!" she gasped, stunned at how tall he was, because even though he held her pretty high her head still wasn't able to pass the very tip top of his helmet. Evelyn swallowed a lump in her throat as her head beat began to race. "Ahh…hhaaaa…." she breathed rapidly, her head spinning with thoughts of him ripping her limbs off. Suddenly, Pyramid Head had forced her against an abandoned computer desk that sat in the middle of the hall. She oofed with surprised as she lean into the desk, her back bent forward as both hands planted firmly against the desk's dusted, varnished top. "…huh," she sighed, slightly eased. For a second, Evelyn thought that he was releasing her. That is until Pyramid Head literally threw himself against Evelyn's back.

Evelyn yelped with shock as Pyramid Head planted his fists against her crotch, holding her firmly from behind. He bent against her, forcing Evelyn to bend over once again, his erection pushing against her ass, and she swallowed yet another lump in her throat. "Haa!" she screamed, closing her eyes shut to wait for her immediate death. That is, until she didn't feel pain.

"…whaa…?" Evelyn said in a slurred, confused voice. She had been hearing the 'monster' panting behind her. He pressed against her vagina with his fists roughly, earning a sudden moan from Evelyn. Then it hit her—Pyramid Head was dry humping her from behind. His hips thrust madly against her back end, rubbing onto her, only their clothes separating them. Pyramid Head grunted with every hump, becoming rougher and rougher, and Evelyn began to pant in a panic. "GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed, only to be forced against the table painfully. She squeaked, holding in her moans. His fists pushed painfully against her crotch and hips, squeezing her. "Wait…sto…stop…it….stop…" she stuttered in her sentence, clutching her fists to the point of the skin breaking. Pyramid Head began to scratch against the jeans of her pants, feeling the warmth from in between her legs, and he forcefully forced his fist up against in between her legs. "AHAHA!" Evelyn screamed, feeling sore. Pyramid Head began to rub even faster, the friction becoming unbearable for her. Evelyn was able to plan her foot against one of the desk's drawers, and she pushed all of her weight against it, forcing the two to fall against the floor. There was a loud 'bang' from Pyramid Head's helmet slamming against the floor. Evelyn had landed on top of him, her back against his chest and her neck against the point on the helmet. She froze, not wanting to fall back for the fear of being stabbed. Pyramid Head remained motionless. "…huh…" she was able to let out, her throat sore from screaming. She slowly began to inch off him until his arms wrapped around her extra tightly. "Aahhhhh! Stop, let go of me damn you!" she yelled. Pyramid Head was glaring form under his helmet, struggling to get a good look at her. He couldn't see her very well, and he wondered if she were ugly or beautiful. He didn't give a damn really, as long as she was tight.

He slithered his tongue from the hole under his mask and allowed it to wrap around Evelyn's neck. _What…what is that?! _she thought shocked as his warm, wet, saliva dripping tongue wrapped around her neck extremely slowly. It had rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot, and she let out a shuttering moan. Pyramid Head tightened his tongue around her neck, not wanting her to receive pleasure, and squeezed. "AAAHHH!!!" she screamed, but it was held back from the tight grip he had on her. Evelyn attempted to free her arms, but Pyramid Head's arms had gripped her against him tightly. It was useless—Pyramid Head had the strength that no human man could ever achieve. Evelyn let's out a few muffled growls, slightly moving Pyramid Head since he had never seen nor had a victim that growled at him during his tortures before. Annoyed, he continues to tighten it.

"Ha!!" she gasped once more as his tongue wrapped the tightest it could go. She couldn't even exhale. "AAAHH….AAHH…AH…" Evelyn grunted, her gasps become smaller and smaller. Suddenly, her vision began to blur. "N…NA…." she tried to speak, and Pyramid Head was curious on what she wanted to say. _Talking makes it worse, _he thought, tightening the grip around her breasts. Evelyn tensed, a sign that she wanted to scream. Pyramid Head's erection began to lessen. He was becoming bored.

_Come on…I thought you would be fun, _he thought, his hopes dropping which only made him angry. Pyramid Head laid his foot on top of Evelyn's, pressing against her toes with his metal tipped boots, and she gritted her teeth as she felts something pierce through her shoe and pricking her. Suddenly she raised her hips, catching Pyramid Head's attention, and slamming them back down against his member. His grip lessened, not enough for her to free herself. _Hmmm…ouch, _he thought, his jewels beating with pure and utter pain. Suddenly he released her, swinging his arms open, and she instantly jumped off of him.

Evelyn now stood, about three feet away from him, staring. "Ahhhhhhhh..." she sighed loudly while coughing a bit as she breathed in much wanted and loved air. His tongue, however, was still latched around her neck. Evelyn's eyes darted towards a lying Pyramid Head and she glared. Pyramid Head rolled his eyes towards her, staring, however he couldn't move his heavy head due to the fact that his crotch was on fire.

He grunted at her, however it was inaudible. _You don't have an axe, now do you sugar lips? _Pyramid Head grinned as her land latched onto his tongue, him getting a taste as she attempted to tug him off. The tip of his long, grayish pink tongue licked against her lips, lathering it with fresh, warm, slimy saliva, and Evelyn's eyes widened. "AH!" she yelled, Pyramid Head taking the chance to stick his tongue in her mouth. He did so, rolling it around. He wrapped his tongue around her long—but extremely small compared to his—tongue. Evelyn gasped, and a thought raced her head that she was currently both deep throating Pyramid Head's tongue and semi-Frenching it. She shivered, biting against his tongue and drawing a good amount of blood. Pyramid Head growled loudly with discomfort and anger as he tried to retract his tongue from her mouth, but she wouldn't let go. He stared, wide eyed at her as he stood slowly, surprised at the fact that she was keeping his obviously dirty tongue in her sterilized mouth. _Holding my tongue ransom, are you? _Pyramid Head thought, a grin forming on his hidden features. He liked this woman in an odd sense. He approached, and she bit harder. "Grrrhhhnnnnn…" Pyramid Head groaned with pain as she draws even more blood from his tongue, it spilling from the side of her lips. He would have gotten an erection from her currently look, that is if she wasn't gnawing dangerously onto his only favorite tongue.

_Let go before I let go for you, _Pyramid Head threatened in his thoughts, but Evelyn could only stare at his motionless, toned, slightly sweaty form. She blinked, staring into his muscles, mesmerized, slightly wanting them—very much wanting them—how she wanted them. Evelyn shook her head, trying to get her erotic thoughts off of her mind. _What the hell's wrong with me…checking the Executioner out?! _Evelyn thought, swallowing yet another lump, forgetting Pyramid Head's tongue was in her mouth, and swallowing nearly a mouth full of his dark, thick saliva. She shivered a bit, and Pyramid head, gripped onto his tongue, pulling against it. It snapped out of her mouth back into his, and he rolled his tongue in his mouth, tasting her and himself. Oddly, it tasted better than he would have imagined. Evelyn had fallen back, now leaning against the wall behind her, her left leg shaking. Pyramid Head approached her, taking this as a sign that she was terrified of him, making him grin widely with pure lust and interest. He then noticed her wound and frowned. She still wasn't afraid—the glare and wound were evident. _Come on babe…why aren't you afraid of papa? _he questioned her in his thoughts, and at that moment Evelyn had tilted her head. He stared, slightly taken back.

She stared at him meanwhile, feeling a strange sense. She blinked; her glare was now a look of pure and utter confusion. "What?" she snapped annoyed at Pyramid Head's sudden halt and constant staring. He blinked. _You understand what I'm thinking cattle, _he thought, but there was no response. Perhaps she was reading his body language? Pyramid Head slightly shook his head, the pain rushing throughout his body as he then regretted his current action. He yelled loudly in his helmet, his hands suddenly clasping onto it and tugging it. It was painful, in yet he felt as if he wanted to scratch the wounds and the cuts. Pyramid Head reopened some old wounds, them bleeding again as blood slightly rolled down across his toned chest and abs. He continued to tug, yelling hoarsely mainly at himself, unknowingly cornering Evelyn. She stared, wide eyed, her hands against her chest over her breasts and her heart stopping slightly with shock. "…w-wait," Evelyn stuttered, her hands suddenly gripping around both of Pyramid Head's wrists. He froze at her next sentence, "You're hurting yourself!" There was silence, and Pyramid Head stared down at the foolish woman before him. His eyes darted across her face's features, observing as much as he could see. He suddenly loosened his grip on his helmet and made fists instead threateningly, but mainly because of the fact that his neck hurt like hell. For once, he felt soft, smooth, flawless, willing hands against his dark rough skin—Pyramid Head took in a breath from his mouth sharply. It was an awkward moment for the two. "…" Evelyn released him, backing up against the wall as Pyramid Head stands his ground. She pushed herself tightly against it as he began to approach her again.

Pyramid Head slams his left hand against the wall near the left side of her face, his other hand reaching to touch her chin. He was slightly taller than her, but had bent down to reach her level to get a good glimpse at her. Suddenly, the sirens had sounded off again, and Pyramid Head froze, his hand only a millimeter away from her chin. Evelyn stared at the metal helmet, and he stood straight, taking a good look at his 'cattle' before turning to retrieve his Great Knife once again. He bent over slightly, pulling it out from the ground and slamming it against the floor loudly, dragging it as he turned to face her once again. Evelyn shook lightly, mainly shaking her thighs, and stared. Pyramid Head stared a few seconds more, and then shot her a toothy grin, allowing his tongue to slide out and wave around tauntingly in hopes that she would come to approach him. She didn't—instead she froze even more, her eyes widening as she stared at the tongue of his. She gritted her teeth, flicking him off, and Pyramid Head grinned in his thoughts, _I like my woman feisty. I like them even better when they're rough. _He gave Evelyn, his 'rough woman', one last look before dragging his Great Knife away, disappearing with the Otherworld.

It's been seven minutes since he had left her be in Midwich Elementary School, and Evelyn slid down against the wall, her eyes slightly wide still, and her heart at an ease. She swallowed yet another lump in her throat, still tasting and feeling his saliva in her mouth as it had mixed with hers. She stood and began to walk away in a normal pace, her body moving normally as she picked up Beebe's oil lantern and headed for the exit. The Mumblers stood a good distance away from her unnoticed; already learning that she was Pyramid Head's human after watching the little show he had put on. Evelyn shivered lightly—the air was cold in the Elementary School.


	4. Punishment

_(A/N: Hi everybody! -insert frantic wave and toothy grin here- It's me, Twisted! Just wanted to say a special thank you to all of the people that Reviewed and rated! Also, I'm glad to know that Evelyn is not a Mary-sue!!! I would die if she were! Anyway, enjoy Pyramid Head goodness! Oh, and also, forgive me for Grammar Errors and Spelling Mistakes that I make! I'll fix all the chapters soon!) _

**4**

"You shouldn't go off alone," Christabella spoke as she aided Evelyn's wound. The gash on her leg was foul and deep; the pain must have been unbearable. Christabella looked back up to Evelyn's stern face, a hint of care in her own—and Evelyn wondered suddenly if her care was to be false. Many people in the church hated her for some strange reason. "I am amazed that you were able to walk your way back, let alone survive the horrors of the Otherworld. Tell me, what did this to you?" she asked her. Evelyn blinked. "A Mumbler, at least that is what Beebe called them," she stated. Christabella 'ahhed' with understanding and continued to cover the deep laceration with gauze. Evelyn winced a little at the pain, but refused to make a sound. "…I saw him again," she stated, Christabella not moving away from her current actions. "The Executioner—he was there, in the school, as if waiting." The female cultist looked up at Evelyn once again.

"And what were its actions during your _meeting_?" she asked. Evelyn thought and shook a bit. "He was…physical," she could only let out, and Christabella chuckled. Evelyn became slightly bothered by her laugh but held in the wanting to slap her. "It is a punisher—it particularly likes virgin women to feed its lust," she explained and then stood, walking towards the extremely large painting at the back of the church. "So I saw. Why didn't you warn me? Such information is vital," Evelyn nearly snapped, clearly angered that they all knew so much of Pyramid Head, in yet they refused to share anything with her. Christabella looked at her slightly. "We all learn by experience here. You are new to our cult, and simply telling you wouldn't have made you change your mind. Either way, you still would have saw it, you still would have been attacked by it, and if you continue your actions…you soon will be violated by it," she explained. Within seconds of her sentence Evelyn stood and walked towards her. She refused to move from her side, giving her a haunting, strict look. Christabella was not affected by it. "Like I haven't been violated already—he touched me in the most…" she spoke, but Christabella interrupted her. "What it has done to you earlier is nothing compared to what it has done to the woman and children that had died in its hands. It will continue you fallow you; the fact that you escaped may have made it interested in you. You are its main priority, and it will rape you when it gets the chance…unless the Lord continues to bless you, and assist in you next attempt to escape."

"Assist? No one helped me. If I were you, I would lead all of these people to help! Find a way out!" she nearly yelled at the cultist. Christabella had risen her chin up in an uncomfortable way, feeling some form of _spiritual energy _snapping at her. She shook her head, giving a small mocking smile at Evelyn. "There is no way out in Silent Hill…"

_______________

Slowly closing his large fists, Pyramid Head rolled his eyes around the clearing. He was sitting in a dark, musty room in the apartments. He stared lazily out the window while the chair beneath him supported his immense weight. His Great Knife lied on the floor near his left foot, dull and shinning in some places. It was raining out—the rain usually cleaned off his dirt and blood tainted grayish white skin, but he didn't feel like going out. He was being a couch potato.

Small feet were heard pitter pattering behind him, and he ignored it. Obviously, it was Alessa doing God knows what. She was probably harassing some of her creatures. Suddenly a black haired head pops out from behind her left shoulder, and Pyramid Head had jumped a little. He growled, not liking the feeling of his heart pumping fast. Alessa seemed to have a curious, wondering look on her face as she inched towards Pyramid Head's front, staring at him. He was surprised, slightly, since she never really was around him. _What is it? _

She grinned, obviously understanding his thoughts. After all, she did make him. She sat on the window sill before him, blocking his view, and Pyramid Head didn't move from his leaning, legs wide open position. Alessa tilted her head and began to kick her feet before she began to spoke. "Are you bored?" she questioned him. He remained silent and motionless, an Alessa just sighed in an exaggerated way. She grinned at him playfully. "Do you wish that woman was here? Playing music?" Pyramid Head's attention was caught, and he looked up at the girl interested. His helmet tilted upward to signal her, and he had placed his left fist on the side of it to lean against it. _Music sooths the savage beast, _he thought sarcastically, trying to take the sound of the piano's slow, easing tune out of his mind. She smiled even wider. "Do you think she's…different?" she asked, her feet still kicking, but this time she hit the wall with the back of her heel harder. Pyramid Head grunted. _Different? Oh yes, _he thought. Alessa somewhat giggled. "Do you like different girls?" she asked her. _Yes, I do, _he grinned in his thoughts. "But you don't like them hard to get?" she pointed out. Pyramid Head then frowned his hidden frown and thought, _Hard to get…I hate that._

Alessa began to kick harder. "I've been watching you, and her. She doesn't even remember how she got here, and she doesn't know what's going on or how to get out—like Harry, and James, and the others…" Pyramid Head remained silent, remembering the past. Suddenly he shook his head, but regretted it. "Gnnnn…" he grunted, raising his trembling hands towards his helmet slowly. Suddenly Alessa placed his hands in his and rubbed them gently. Pyramid Head could only stare at her, confused. She smiled. "Don't worry, pain means that you're alive." He stared. _Living hurts too much, _he thought, not very much enjoying the contact that Alessa is giving him. "She's curious about you," Alessa finishes, backing away from him and leaning against he window dangerously. He stared, obviously confused on why she is saying this. He didn't understand why the damn woman was so special! She was just a human like the rest, and always will be. _The only thing different about her is the fact that she has more balls then any human I have ever seen, _he grunted in his thoughts. Right then and there, Alessa gave him a sick, sinister grin before falling back, allowing herself to drop out the window silently. Pyramid Head stared out the open window a little while before standing. He approached it, looking down, only to see nothing at the bottom below as the rain drops pounded on the top of his helmet and shoulders. He must have been at the least seven stories up.

______________

Evelyn sat, inhaling the stale air of the church as the rain continued to fall outside. Her ears perched at the sound of her name. "That Evelyn woman…she's not safe," a cultist whispered, not knowing that she was around the corner. Evelyn spotted the mirror in front of her, noticing said cult people's reflections, and counted seven of them. They continued to speak. "A witch, she must be," one said. Another nodded. "She is; how else would she have survived being out there alone twice?" another questioned. "Yes, and during those times she ran in with The Executioner? How is that possible! I think it is working with her." "But how? It cannot speak, nor does it have some kind of mind of its own." "Perhaps she is its creator, and the witch child is aiding her!" Evelyn rounded the corner, and they all stared at her with shock and fear. "For you information…I am not a witch. And, yes, The Executioner has a mind of his own. He is entirely aware of everything and everyone," she pointed out, walking away tall. They shivered at her glares and her dark, dark, almost pitch black pupils. Her presence, for some reason, haunted them, only making them believe that she was more of a witch.

"Evelyn," Christabella called, and Evelyn froze. "Damn," she whispered under her breath as Christabella approached her. Neither of them didn't look quite pleased. "The people here seem uncomfortable around you," she stated, Evelyn nodding. "So I've noticed. I'm not too surprised really, I am new after all. All of the things I've done and they still think I am a witch," she explained, looking at Christabella with a blank, monotone look. Christabella raised her chin once again, observing her. "…it's not the fact that you are new…it is the fact that you refer to The Executioner as him, not it." Evelyn froze. Did she really? She bit her tongue secretively to hide her frustration. "So?" she questioned. "It's not normal," Christabella pointed out, walking away. "Try referring _him _as_ it _for now on…" she almost ordered, leaving Evelyn fuming with hidden rage. She bit her tongue only tighter. She felt more gazes on her; the whole church was gossiping. A hand had made contact to her shoulder, and Evelyn remained still, sighing to herself in hopes of easing her anger and stress. Beebe's voice spoke. "You know, all you need to do is ignore them…I don't think you're a witch," she smiled, and Evelyn looked at her with a tad sorrow in her flawless features. Beebe's smile was calm and serene, almost motherly, as she took Evelyn's arm in her hands, inspecting the week old wound on her elbow. She blinked astonished at the fact that it was already a scar. "Wow," Beebe chuckled, and Evelyn stared wide eyed. It wasn't everyday you meet someone who can heal deep cuts in about seven days tops.

Evelyn's shocked, down expression quickly became a soft smile, and she chuckled lightly with Beebe's giggling. They continued to laugh with one another, throwing in occasional comments, and slowly caught the attention of every cultist's eyes. Evelyn froze, clearing her throat and retreat her arm from Beebe's grasp. "It's time to sleep," she told her, Beebe nodding and leaving to their corner to prepare the makeshift beds. Suddenly someone stops her. "If you continue to talk with that bastard you will die too, like your parents," the old woman spoke, gripping on Beebe's arm a little too tight.

Beebe winced, attempting to pull her arm back but failing. Her muscles were too frail that even the old woman's strength overcame hers. "Please, let go…that hurts," Beebe pleaded, but the old woman refused and only squeezed harder. Beebe squeaked with shock. "Listen to me you foolish child—that is unless you want to die. Would you rather take sides with the witch?" she growled, almost yelled as a few more cultists stood behind her to back her up. "Are you a witch?" "Yes, Beatrice, are you?" "She's hexed you child!" Evelyn, hearing everything, was already in the scene.

She gripped tightly onto the elder woman's wrists, squeezing it painfully. Her expression was emotionless, but her eyes clouded with an odd, grayish tint that hid her true, current emotions. The elder woman stared, but then released her. However, Evelyn did not let go.

Beebe stared. "…Evelyn, it's okay! I'm fine, they're just messing around is all they do this a lot, really!" Beebe faked a laughed, but Evelyn did not react. Instead, she squeezed the withered wrist to the point of snapping it. "Ahhh!" the elder woman yelled, kneeling onto the floor, pleading for Evelyn to release her—in yet she still didn't. Instead she continued to stare down at her, her eyes drilling into hers. "Let go of her you!" a man yelled, throwing a palm on Evelyn in an attempt to push her, but amazingly she didn't even budge. They stared with the purest of shock. "C-Christabella!" a voice screamed. Within seconds she had entered the main room of the church. "What is the meaning of this?!" she yelled, eyeing the scene. Beebe panicked. "Evelyn…Evelyn, Evelyn let go!" she yelled, and instantly Evelyn had release the elder woman. Her wrist was almost crushed, but luckily Evelyn had only severely bruised it. It already had begun to swell.

Christabella walked over to the small group and instantly snapped her head at Evelyn. She raised her hand, and Evelyn took it as a warning. What she didn't expect was Christabella's hand making hard contact onto her face. Evelyn's head snapped to the side, her face beating with pain. "…" She didn't let out a word as Christabella began to spoke. "How dare you; you coward! You do not deserve our protection…take her out!" she ordered, and almost at that very instant two men had held into either side of Evelyn tightly. Evelyn went wide eyed. "W-Wait! Let go of me!" "Evelyn!" Beebe screamed, but she was held back by Christabella. "Why do you not burn her?!" a woman yelled, and then they began to chant. "Burn her! Burn her!" "No! She is not a witch, however she is a sinner. Sinners must be punished…" Christabella stated, catching Evelyn's attention. During that whole time the sirens had been raging above them, and as the two, large wooden double doors swung open, Evelyn saw the Fog World swirl and peel away, and the Otherworld taking shape. She was held in place, only about a millimeter away from the outside—the smell of blood and rust already was lingering in both her mind and nostrils. The two men waited, noting releasing her or loosening their grips in any way. "She must be punished by the Executioner!" Christabella roared, and then as if on queue they tossed her out.

Evelyn landed against the dirty concrete floor hard. She grips on her pounding head, moving her hand to see ash. "Uhh…" she grunted; her sight dazed since she pounded her head pretty hard. There was a scream. "EVELYN!" Beebe screamed from inside the church, and Evelyn's head snapped at the closing doors. "Hhn!" she grunted, jumping to her feet clumsily as she sprinted to the door, only to meet it closed. "No!" she yelled at Christabella, and the doors swung closed. "Shit!"

Grabbing onto the handle, Evelyn shook it manically whilst screaming bloody murder. "Shit shit shit! Let me it! Damn it let me in!" she pleaded. Tears slipped from her eyes as she slid down against the door, leaning on it. She cried silent tears on the floor, but not for herself—she was worried for Beebe and her siblings. "Beebe…" she gasped hoarsely, looking at the door that stood only a mere inch in front of her. Safety was only an inch away. So close, but so far.

Pretty much giving up, Evelyn stood slowly, turning her head to look at the horrors. This was her second time to experience the Otherworld; but the first time she was only in Midwich Elementary. She became lost in her thoughts. _Maybe there, _she thought, coming up with the idea to take refuge in Midwich. The image of the Mumblers appeared in her head, but what really haunted her was what had _happened _in the school. "No…not there," she murmured to herself, and began to wallow in her self-pity. After several moments she shook her head lightly, raising her right hand and reaching behind to the back of her neck, scratching it violently. Retracting her arm she noticed a little blood. "Ow," she sighed, running her clean, non-blood-tainted fingers on the mysterious scar around her neck. She wondered where it came from. Suddenly, she found herself walking along the streets without a weapon. "…" Evelyn turned her head towards a discarded trashcan and ran to it. She removes the lid, reaching in and pulling out an axe. Pyramid Head's blood was still coating the blade, but it was dried. _Useful, _Evelyn thought, and then she continued to walk.

____________

The rain had ceased, but only for a short while. Pyramid Head was still in the same position as earlier. He was still on the chair with his helmet resting on his left fist, and his Great Knife still sat by his side. Pyramid Head grunted, looking outside at the Otherworld. He was slightly closer to the window now. Bored, he ran the fingers of his right hand against his wooden seat's arm rest, feeling its smooth, sanded texture. There were no splinters, and for once he wasn't thinking about the smooth skin of a good female. No, instead he was just lost in his empty thoughts. Pyramid Head wasn't thinking about anything in particular. Instead, he just 'spaced out'.

He noticed a figure approaching, walking down the street with a weapon in hand. Lazily he stared out the window, not taking interest since he had mistaken it for a creature.

__________

_An apartment complex? _Evelyn stared at the row of apartments in front of her; brick walls and rusted windows. The door was surprisingly wide open—courtesy of Pyramid Head for the random, stupid monsters that can't open a flipping door. Evelyn entered it, not really knowing what she was going to come across. She doubted that she would run into Pyramid Head. In a matter of a week she only came across him twice, so the odds of meeting him again were slim in her mind. She limped—due to the injury that the Mumblers have given her—her way along and alone, not being able to even bend her right leg. Slowly she turned a corner, looking at everything around her. She spotted a sign. "…Greenfield Apartments…" she whispered to herself, turning her head to look around. Slowly she raised her head to itch her scalp—her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. A loud knocking was heard, and she turned her head quickly. "Who…" she began to speak, but silenced herself. _There's no one here…I'm the only one, _she assured herself. For a second she began to wish that someone else was there with her, but she refused to. She's better off alone rather than caring and worrying for others.

Her ears twitched lightly, and she ran towards the end of the hall to an elevator that was pre-opened. Quickly she faced the door, spotting a few creatures at the back—however she couldn't identify how they looked or what they were. The doors closed, and they were out of reach. "Haa…haaa….aha…" Evelyn panted. There was silence.

"…" Just then, there was a loud BANG! "AH!" Evelyn screamed, panicking at the fact that the creatures were bashing dents onto the elevator's sliding doors. She quickly pressed the seventh floor button, since it was the only one lit, and calmed herself down as the elevator began to move. "…thank you," she sighed, sliding down against the wall to sit upon the dirty floor of the elevator. Then there was a loud ding, and the doors slid open loudly. Evelyn stared out into the long, eerie hallway that was pitch dark and swallowed. A few doors were open, lighting the way. Standing, Evelyn exited the elevator. Water dropped onto her head; the ceiling was leaking due to the rain outside. She listened to the soft pitter patter and sighed; it was easing to her. Walking down the hallway silently with her axe, Evelyn peaked into a door. She spotted a red aura, crimson red, and had thought it was a form of light—she ignored it and kept walking. Little did she know that the light had emitted from Pyramid Head's body.

Pyramid Head's helmet tilted up, and he instantly sniffed the air. _It's…is it, _he questioned himself, turning his large head to look behind him. There was nothing but a hallway. "…hng," he grunted, slowly standing. He walked his way to the door lazily, leaving his Great Knife on the ground, and approached the doorway. Pyramid Head peaked out, looking around the hallway. Ahead he spotted…

_Nothing, _Pyramid Head thought as missed Evelyn rounding the corner. It seems they didn't notice each other. Pyramid Head cracked his shoulders, the wound from Evelyn's axe still fleshy, but healing, and he exited the room to stalk the halls without his Great Knife.

Then the apartments fell into a deep silence—Evelyn stopped walking to catch her breath.

Her heart, as strong and willed as she was, felt as if it were about to give out on her.

Slowly Evelyn allowed herself to break down for just a quick second, and she fell onto the floor again to cry slowly to herself. Her tears were silent, very silent. She didn't grunt or moan, only allowed tears to fall. She would have loved to scream to the world and pray. As much as she hated the Cult, she wanted to go back—she didn't even need to be accepted. Anything, anything was better than to be stuck in the Otherworld of Silent Hill alone. Evelyn's muscles became limp, and she sniffled to herself, not noticing the presence of Pyramid Head in the farthest corridor. He stared at her, fully aware that she was before him. _Oh? _Pyramid Head thought, however he didn't notice the tears. He simply thought that she couldn't walk any more due to the injury on her leg. _I found you, _he gave a toothy grin. His lazy body tensed up to the point where he stood to his fullest—his height was to the max. Pyramid Head took a heavy, heavy step, and it echoed loudly. Evelyn's head snapped up, the tears no longer flowing. She didn't need to turn her head to know it was _him_.

Slowly Evelyn breathed, and then her body snapped up into a standing position. "Sh…it…." she grunted, leaning to the side. Her head was spinning. _I got up too quick, _she thought, gagging a little. She shook her head violently, and Pyramid Head was already half way there. He tilted his left shoulder up, scratching against the healing laceration, and spotted her axe. He growled deep in his throat, and Evelyn heard it. She jerked a bit, but refused to turn. _I can't run…it hurts too much, _she thought as her face showed a hint of sorrow. She was sad that she was weak, but she was able to suppress her fear. Quickly Evelyn turned, swinging her axe at Pyramid Head. And then, it felt as if time stopped.

Pyramid Head's hand acted on its own, and it had caught the blade before it sliced him. "Huh…" Evelyn gasped, eyes widened as Pyramid Head yanked her axe from her bare hands. She tripped forwards, falling into his toned body. Holding out a hand, Pyramid Head grabbed her by the back of her neck and held her up like the useless kitten that she was. Evelyn yelped, furiously kicking him with her good leg. "LET GO OF ME YOU…!" she screamed, not really knowing what to call him. Pyramid Head blinked, staring up at her for quite a while. He had been observing her too long.

Evelyn's leg had stopped kicking, and she remained hanging there by the back of her neck. It stung, but she wasn't choking. So she stared down at him, a confused look on her face. _What is he looking at? _Evelyn's mind raced, but it ceased when she thought she had spotted a small child run by at the back of the hall. Her head snapped up, and she saw nothing. Pyramid Head continued to stare at her. _What you are looking at? _He growled at her, shaking her viciously. _Look at me! _Evelyn instantly looked down at him, gritting her teeth, her eyes shut tight. Pyramid Head growled, and then he slammed her already sore body against the nearby wall. She grunted loudly. "Grraahhh…" He had released her, and Evelyn stood. Suddenly, Pyramid Head took her head in his hands and forced her head towards his face. She looked the other way, to the end of the corridor, where she thought she had seen the child. _Shit…the girl…I need to get the kid before he does, _Evelyn thought. Pyramid Head wanted to scream at her, to yell at her. He wanted her to look upon him with fear. But she was ignoring him, why? Why?! He never had anything ignore him, not even the damn monsters that inhabited the place! So why would she, of all worthless pig humans, ignore him, the Executioner?!

"Look…at…me," Pyramid Head growled, and he felt a sudden pain deep in his throat that stung like acid. Evelyn widened her eyes at him, but it wasn't because she thought he couldn't talk—it was the fact that he was actually willing to talk. _Looks like I made you angry, _Evelyn thought. Pyramid Head growled, wanting to rub his throat, but releasing her would mean letting her go. Instantly he grabbed both of her shoulders and slammed her up against the wall again. "AH!" Evelyn screamed, her chest popping out, and Pyramid Head couldn't help but stare at her full breasts. He wanted them; he wanted all of her. Quickly he slammed his body against hers, grinding his hips on hers. Evelyn held in a scream, biting her tongue. She looked helpless, and she felt helpless. "Stop…" she growled, and Pyramid Head didn't want an order. He released her shoulders, holding her up with his chest, and pulled at her belt buckle, forcing her hips against his throbbing one. "Stop," she growled even louder when Pyramid Head slid his hand down her pants to violate her. He was almost there, but Evelyn had lowered her gave to him and shot him a dark glare. "STOP IT!" she screamed furiously.

There was silence.

_…what is this, _Pyramid Head thought, a sudden pressure tugging against him. But it didn't tug against his physical body, but instead it tugged against his soul, and the red aura lighting Pyramid Head up had lessened slightly. "Get off of me," Evelyn's chilling voice growled, and he returned his attention to her, only to see that her light blue eyes had become black, and her sclera had darkened to a light, light gray. Pyramid Head was stunned as he witnessed her black hair stand, and the veins in her neck had darkened slightly, making them more noticeable. "GET…OFF…GET…" she continued to threaten, and then Evelyn bent her head forward as far as it could go, and she bit onto Pyramid Head's right shoulder. Her teeth, mainly her unusually, slightly large canines, had dug into his grey, hard skin, and his blood began to pour slightly. Pyramid Head growled in pain and grabbed Evelyn's shoulder, pulling her furiously in an attempt to get her off—she refused to budge. "Ghhn!" Evelyn growled, biting harder. _What the fuck, _Pyramid Head growled as his heart raced—oh how he hated it when it raced.

He made a fist, punching her in the stomach harshly. To his surprised, it did nothing but made her bite harder. She didn't even make a noise. "GGRAH!" Pyramid Head yelled, and for some reason he couldn't pull her off of him. _You damn leach, how is it I can't get you off of me! _His heart beats heavier and faster, and Pyramid Head's vision began to fade. Was it possible that he was loosing a lot of blood? He looked down, seeing a large puddle already formed. He loosed his grip, staring amazed at how much blood had already poured out of him from just the simple bite she had inflicted on him. His eyes rolled to her, watching her with anger as she began to gnaw on him. How the hell was he going to get her off? Pyramid Head thought, and then an idea raced his mind. Almost instantly he backed away from her, allow her to stand on her own two feet. Within seconds, she released him. It hit him.

_All I had to do was get off? _he thought, generally stunned. Evelyn glared at him, and then she blinked, shaking her head. There was a moment of silence. "Wha…" he heard her gasp. Pyramid Head grunted, and then he looked upon her shocked features. She was staring at the blood on the floor—his blood. Instantly she looked around her own body to see if she had any injuries. "…uh," she grunted with slight fear. She had made the injury on him.

_Oh shit, I think I pissed him off even more, _she thought, and then she spotted the child peeking at the two. Their eyes locked—the child's black eyes showed sinister curiosity. It scurried away.

"W-Wait!" Evelyn yelled, trying to escape from Pyramid Head, but he simply pushed her down to the floor. She fell, landing onto the puddle of blood, and then Evelyn blacked out.

_____________

Evelyn had awakened to the feeling of water, dripping onto her face. She turned her head to look at the ceiling, half of her face drenched in fresh blood. Evelyn groaned, and the sound of pitter patter became louder. A drop of dirty water went into her eye, and she blinked. Slowly her body began to ease, and her eyes turned brighter in shade, back to normal. Her hair had ceased to stand since it was moist with water and blood, and the veins on her neck weren't popping out as much. She blinked, her vision blurred. She spotted Pyramid Head approaching her, the loud shrieking of his Great Knife almost inaudible. Blinking more, she noticed he was approaching her. Evelyn began to panic again, and slowly she dragged herself to a standing position and limped her way towards a fire escape.

When she reached the window her vision was normal, as well as her hearing, and when Pyramid Head had entered the room, the window was already open, blood staining it.

Climbing down, Evelyn reached the bottom. She slowly lowered her feet, and then her hand, and then her feet, and then her hand again. The ladders were the hardest part for her. Thunder clashed, and Evelyn shivered at the loud, bass boom. She jumped down, no longer having the strength to climb, and her feet slammed into a deep puddle. The rain continued to fall, and Evelyn looked up at the dark, clouded skies. She was still in the Otherworld—it was obvious since everything seemed to have a reddish glow. She forced herself to run ignoring the pain in her stabbed leg, and sprinted through the streets until she had completely become lost.

Thunder continued to clash, fallowed by the bright flashes of lightning that were dangerously above her. She needed refuge, and soon. She had decided to find the closest building and enter it. She didn't care what was in it—she had her axe—she was able to grab it before Pyramid Head could retrieve her. She looked at a sign; it read W. Sandford Street. She had counted it was the sixth sign to have said that. Evelyn looked around, and ahead she saw a hotel. "Lake View," she sighed, her throat salty from the blood that was still in it. She could use a glass of water. Evelyn quickly limped to the entrance. She pulled it open, struggling since the wind was blowing against it, and ran in, slamming it closed. "Ha…" Evelyn panted greatly, soaking wet with water—the blood stains had washed off. Slowly she slid down the door and sat on the floor. Evelyn blinked and looked around, shivering to herself at the cold. There was an odd sound of silence, plus that strange, deep vibrating sound you hear in a cave all the time. A few creaks where heard upstairs, as well as odd scurrying from mice that inhabited the area. No bugs were visible, but there were obviously some roaches here and there as well as a few files, moths, and ants. Evelyn knew creatures lived here, and that she was the only human. She panted to herself still. _All alone, _she thought to herself. Pyramid Head didn't really keep her company, but the thought of him being there gave her a strange feeling of…something. Shivering to herself, Evelyn stood up, limping her way towards the winding staircases in front of her while listening to the pitter patter and pounding of the rain in the ceiling.


	5. Just A Scratch

_Disclaimer: Hey everyone, it's me Twisted! Okay, I would like to thank Riley Killer __for reminding me that disclaimers are important to posting stories hahaha! So, let me just sing it out. I DO NOT own original Silent Hill Characters from both the movie and the game, such as Pyramid Head (of course), Alessa, Christabella and the church Cult, with the exception of Beatrice (aka Beebee) and her siblings, and nor do I own Silent Hill. What I truly do own is Evelyn Ashcroft, Beatrice-aka Beebee-, her siblings, and that is it. Also, I want to thank the people who reviewed my fanfic. It means so much to me!!! Thank you, and enjoy~! x)._

**5**

In the room there was a slightly dirty bed, a window, a desk, unlit lighting, a radio, and a few chairs here and there. The axe lay on the work desk—the dry blood had not been washed off yet. On the window, a few bars were bolted onto the wall, blocking it. Some lay on the floor; Evelyn was still in progress of removing the bars for a quick exit.

She was sitting on the chair, leaning against it while observing her room. The Fog World seemed to have lingered much longer to her than the Otherworld. But either way, the two lingered the same amount of time. She didn't argue to it though—Evelyn liked the quiet stillness of the Fog World. She was thinking about making a still life image of the streets as the mist twirled and engulfed it, but she didn't have the resources or the time to do so. All she had time to do was prepare for her and Pyramid Head's next meeting. She knew that he would be looking for her. It was only obvious. Spaced out, Evelyn raised her right hand to her lips, rubbing them lightly. _How could I have bitten him like that, and barely remember it? _Her mind raced, and a loud bump was heard on the ceiling. Her head instantly jerked up, removing all previous thoughts. It sounded as if there was something above her, but not in the next floor.

Evelyn looked at the air vent on the other side of the room. "…shit," she breathed, grabbing the bars that she had pried from the window and a hammer. Nails where in her pocket, rusted nails but nails nonetheless. She had stood on a chair, balancing herself as it tilted here and there, and began to hammer that bars in place. Once she had hammered the last bar, a low screech was heard, fallowed by banging in the air vents. She almost had fallen off of her chair. "AH!"

Quickly, Evelyn ran for her axe and had taken cover under her desk. There was silence. "…ha….ha…" All that was heard was Evelyn's deep panting. She was a brave woman, but still was _just a woman_. The thought of it all made her eye brows cock, and she growled slightly to herself. _I am not pathetic like the church folk, _she thought, sighing to herself and putting on a smile. Smiles always made everything seem a bit 'brighter' during her current situations—this one in particular. Usually, some female church Cultists would come to the Lake View Hotel to gossip in one of the rooms about what's going on in the church and about boys that weren't even half men or as attractive as a dull door knob. But, for some reason, they hadn't came today, or yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day before that. And Evelyn would sometimes worry for Beebe and her siblings, since Beebe was the only 'none-senseless' person alive in Silent Hill, and that Beebe's annoying and rude siblings mean the world to her. Evelyn inhaled through her nostrils, exhaling through them, and inhaling again. She opened her eyes slowly to see the same room. She had spotted the teddy bear that sat at the foot of the bed, just looking at her. It was intact, only missing an eye. She would talk to it, since she had no one but a few Mannequins outside of the room and Nurses in the hospital that she had revisited two days ago for medical supplies.

"I'm alright," she spoke, mainly to the bear, and smiled more as she exited from under the desk. Instantly she lowered the axe, only holding it with her left hand now, the blade lightly touching the tip of the wooden floor. Evelyn whipped her hair, removing it from its pony tail, and ran her hand along its silky black locks. She looked around, and a look of thought was imprinted on her face. "I need more alcohol," she sighed, going for the door and opening it. She stopped and looked behind her, smiling at the teddy bear. "I'll be back," she spoke softly, as if to a child, and then she shut the door.

She had been in room 317, the key across her neck with a thick fishing line that she had found near the dock. Evelyn blinked, looking around the area, and headed for the stairs. Slowly she walked down, wanting to go to the bar. She had killed most of the creatures that were present in her usual path. What Evelyn didn't know was that there was a 'certain' creature she hadn't met yet.

Rounding the corner, Evelyn had run into something. "What," she grunted, looking down to see a rectangular shaped object. It was dark, and she wasn't aware as to what it was. Suddenly, there was a moan. "Ah!" Evelyn screamed as it practically leaped onto her and held her down. The two were in the light now, and Evelyn looked up to view what looked like the entrance of a vagina. "Fuck!" she screamed, trying to push the strong entity off of her. Not being able to, she decided to role so she was on top. The 'arms' of the creature grabbed her wrists as she sat on top of it, and it seemed to have both screamed and moaned erotically at the same time. Evelyn's eyes almost twitched at the sight of the creature. Two figures, having sex under a layer of thick, tight skin. She panicked, jumping off of it, and it loosed its grip on her. "Ah, oh my god," Evelyn almost screamed. The Abstract Daddy had flipped right side up, crawling on all fours towards her fairly slow. Evelyn backed away, slightly at ease now. "…can't catch me can ya!" she yelled at it, smiling to her victory as she turned to run off.

Evelyn had made it down stairs, the bar not too far ahead. She had reached over the counter, grabbing a few bottles of unknown alcoholic beverages, and a plastic back that she placed them in. Evelyn smiled to herself, feeling a slight bit more at ease. Exiting the bar, she had headed for the stairs, until a feeling overcame her. "…I have to pee," she grunted, turning her head and entering the males bathroom—hey, no one noticed did they now?

After going, she went for the sink. Evelyn turned the faucet, blackish brown water pouring from it. "…" Evelyn turned the extremely loud sink off slowly; looking at the entrance to make sure no monster had entered the restrooms due to the loud sink. When nothing had entered she had sighed and looked at her reflection on the mirror. There was a thin line circling across her whole neck. Evelyn stared at it, eyes wide with shock and curiosity. She never really looked at her reflection, and the line which looked like a 'carving' around her throat had scared her slightly. She itched at it, feeling a bump. A piece of dry skin folded upwards, and Evelyn picked at it to peel it off. The patch of skin was removed, and Evelyn gasped at the sight. It looked as if she was molting—the line around her neck disappearing after the skin was peeled off. But it was still there—there was a bumped up line where it should be. In a panic, Evelyn began to peel off more and more skin. "Aha…ohhhh no no no no," she cried, peeling off her own bare skin on her shoulders. Patches of it came off, showing a new fresh layer of slightly paler skin. "NO!" she screamed, picking up her axe and literally busting the mirror. Filled with rage, she moved on to the next, and then the next, and then the next, and then finally the last. The sound of crunching was heard, her feet stepping all over the pieces of mirror that sat all over the floor. Evelyn panted heavily, feeling as if she ran a mile. _What's happening to me? _Evelyn was devastated—she didn't even know what she was. She was human, she knows it. But, all she saw in the mirror was something completely different. Tears threatened to flow, due to her anger, but she refused to let them flow. Some liquid had flowered slightly from her nose, and she sniffle it back up. _Why did this all have to happen at me? Why me? Why not some one else—am I really as hopeless as I think I am? Fuck, I still can't even remember how I got here, _Evelyn's thoughts raced, and she let herself cry.

A good cry once in a while was good.

Evelyn raised her head slowly to look at her surroundings, everything blurred by her teary eyes. She blinked while sighing a stuttering sigh before standing shakily. She let out a tearful moan, it echoed throughout the entire hotel. The creatures in it froze to listen, slightly taken back by the new, _monstrous _sound that circled in the air around them. Some tried to locate the sound, only failing.

The walls vibrated a little while Evelyn made her way towards the main hall, only to see a mannequin approaching her, the only thing she thinks going through its mind is killing her. Evelyn held her axe in her hand tightly, staring at it as she stood in a hunch. She watched it as it came even closer. It was about to strike, but Evelyn's speed gave her an advantage. She screamed loudly as she strikes it in the 'shoulder', almost slicing off one of its upper legs. It makes a strange sound, almost squealing, as it backed away in pain. Usually Evelyn would have left it alone, but today wasn't really her day. She struck again, and blood splattered as she struck it a third, and then a fourth, and then a fifth. Ever strike she made she would scream loudly and harshly, and blood would trickle on her face every time. "Die, die, die, die, DIE, DIE, DIE!" she would yell with every hit. It was already dead, but she still strikes it. Ahead, a few nurses who had wandered off and some mannequins listened, but did not dare to approach the rampaging woman. The sight of the fallen mannequin was too gruesome to witness. It's upper half was stringed with flesh that was torn in every direction imaginable, as if it went through a man-sized pencil sharpener. Its blood spread five feet across, and its entrails of whatever it had inside of it had flew and splattered across the hall. The axe looked as if it had been freshly painted with clotted blood, and so did most of Evelyn's cloths. She stood there, allowing herself to ease, and when she did she had lifted her axe up and swung it over her shoulder tiresomely to look at what she had done. Even Evelyn had to agree that it wasn't a pretty sight and right when realizing what she had laid her eyes upon she had clasped her hand over her mouth and ran towards the front entrance wanting to hurl everything her stomach held, even the acid.

A few moments later, the sirens had sounded off. Evelyn's head rose to look towards the direction of the church, which was far off in the distance, north. She nervously stared around her as the Fog World changed into the red, rusted, dark Otherworld, and she quickly ran back into her space in the hotel.

Slamming the door behind her, she locked most of the locks and ran towards a spare dresser on the side of the room. She pushed its heavy self over the entrance of the hotel room, not thinking at all that she was placing her own self in a death trap. Once she heard the dark, eerie screams she grabbed her axed and backed away towards the window, sliding down against the wall and sitting on the floor. She waited…

…

There was nothing. "…phew," Evelyn sighed, panting to herself. The previous events that had happened raced back into her head, and Evelyn crawled on all fours towards the desk. Slowly she opened the drawer, trying not to make too much noise that would attract attention, and pulled out a slightly dusty and cracked mirror—hey, every girl needs a mirror in Silent Hill right?

She went back to her spot on the floor under the window and viewed her reflection. The skin that was freshly new seemed to have darkened a bit, but not completely matching her real skin tone. She raised her hand, feeling her neck for more dryness. A patch of skin peeled. Even was slightly fearful—the skin that was peeling off wasn't like how lizards or tarantulas molted—she was pulling off patching after patches of thick, human, _fresh _skin that was only _slightly _dirty and _somewhat _dry. She was amazed at the fact that it didn't hurt, but only stung a bit—like putting alcohol on a cat scratch. There was some blood that lay on the new patches, but it wasn't puddles of the stuff. Throughout the whole thinking process Evelyn had already peeling off most of her neck's old skin, discover that the under skin was not only paler but extremely smooth as if it had too much lotion on it, and finally had branded herself a freak. You would think that she would had branded herself a freak earlier the week, especially after discovering that the injury on her lower leg was already just a minor cut and that it didn't look like a knife wound but a kitten's scratch.

Even blinked at her reflection, a look of sadness emanate on her face. "I not even going to ask anything to myself," she grunted and tossed the mirror onto the mattress. Suddenly, a sound had gotten her attention. _Scrapping. _"Awe fuck," Evelyn gasped, almost in a panic. _He _was coming. Quickly Evelyn stood, going against the heavy furniture that held the door shut. There was silence. Evelyn swallowed a lump deep in her throat. _Why did he stop???_

Pyramid Head had been stalking the halls of the hotel—there was no sign of the woman that he so wanted to destroy with his bare hands and do…ahrm…other things to her.

Whilst walking around the never ending, dark corridors of the Lake View Hotel, Pyramid Head had noticed that all of the doors in the particular hallway that he was in were open instead of one. He stared at door 317 slightly perplexed. He reached for the knob to open it. _Some mannequin must have gotten its ass stuck in it, _he though, blaming it on the other creatures that inhabit his world with him. Suddenly, the knob stopped turning. It was locked.

Frustrated, Pyramid Head put all of his force on turning the knob, and then he…broke the knob off.

He stared down at his hand, the knob in his large grasp, and he growled with annoyance. _Bitch of a door, _he growled in his thoughts, his deep growls echoing throughout the hall, including the inside of the room. Having enough of this, Pyramid Head raised his Great Knife and thrust his great blade through the door. He was getting in one way or another, and he really didn't mind doing it his way. He froze with shock when he heard a scream. Pyramid Head stood for a few seconds to listen—he heard scurrying. His heart beat sped up; he knew it was her, he knew it. Pyramid Head pulled his Great Knife out and then thrusts it in again, shaking it around to rip the door up and widen the entrance. He spotted Evelyn, readying her axe for when he comes in. She was on the farthest corner of the first room, tears wetting her face. He loved seeing her cry. Pyramid Head gave her a concealed toothy grin before slicing most of the door into pieces.

Slowly he placed his head in through the door, fallowed by his shoulders, and then his torso. Only his legs weren't through yet. He pointed his Great Knife at her and grin a big grin. She was his NOW.

_Don't be angry love, I'm sorry I'm late home, _he thought, dragging himself in. Suddenly he had gotten his foot stuck. He looked down, only to see that his boot was stuck from between the doorway and the dresser. He growled as he pulled his foot free with ease, almost loosing his balance. He looked back up, only to see that the window was open. _That bitch! _Pyramid Head yelled with frustration, prowling over to the window and sticking his helmeted head down to look at Evelyn. She stood in the ally below, sitting on the floor. She hadn't landed well. Looking up, she saw that he was about to jump after her.

Pyramid Head leaped out of the window fearlessly. He landed on his two feet, crouched, with a loud thump. Evelyn felt the vibration on the ground. She watched, lying on the floor as he rose from the ground, his towering figure looking down upon her. "No, get away from me," she growled, slowly getting up and backing away. Pyramid Head watched her back herself into a head end. He raised his left shoulder, only to move it in a circular motion to crack it. He swung his Great Knife over his shoulder, slowly approaching her. Evelyn could hear his laughing under his metallic helmet and swallowed a lump in her through. There was no way he was going to let her go again and again and again. This was her last few moments of her life.

He began to laugh lowly, audibly, and Evelyn stared. _Time to die beautiful, _he grinned to himself before reaching out to her. Suddenly, he felt his foot running into something. Pyramid Head rolled his eyes down to see a clear, tripwire made from fishing rope. _What the? _"I got you now, bastard!" Pyramid Head looked up to see a glaring Evelyn as two blades—which looked like lawn mower blades—came from either side above his head. They fell and impaled both sides of his hips, angling up, and exiting through his back. He froze, a sudden rush of pain overcoming him. This was impossible, he was Pyramid Head; Pyramid Head! _How? _Pyramid Head's thoughts raced as he glared up at the woman with pure hate. She continued to stare hatefully, approaching him. _How could you, of all people, do this to me, the Executioner?! I'll have your soul for this, _he thought, gritting his teeth. Evelyn approached him slowly until she was before him.

Pyramid Head lost his grip on his Great Knife, and it fell onto the ground with a loud bang. Evelyn attempted to stare through his mask. Pyramid Head could only stare back. She began to speak. "Looks like I'm in charge now," she literally spat at him, some of the saliva going through the holes of his helmet and splattering onto his face. Pyramid Head coughed, blood coming out from his mouth and dripping out from his helmet's exit. Evelyn watched as the blood dripped onto the floor before her feet and then looked back up at him blankly. She suddenly smiled, and this angered Pyramid Head. "Awe, poor baby has a booboo?" she whispered, and he growled at her taunt. He moved his shoulders forward, a sign that he wanted to hit her. For some reason, though, Pyramid Head couldn't move his hands, or his arms. The pain would rush. Evelyn ran her hands along Pyramid Head's toned abs, breathing against his helmet. His eyes widened at her actions. Evelyn continued to feel his stomach, his sides, and then she moved up to his chest. Her slow, light, cold touch against his skin forced Pyramid Head to shiver into her hands, and Evelyn smirked. "Now I know why you like to do this to _women_…" she mocked, placing her arms around his shoulders and pressing her body against his. Pyramid Head remained still, as if wanting to see what she was going to do next. To be honest, he was curious. _You trying to torture me, or seduce me? _he wondered in his thoughts, questioning her. Of course she didn't answer. Evelyn rubbed her pelvic region against his and slowly grinded him, and Pyramid Head held in a moan with ease, his pain of the lawnmower blades that were currently impaling him completely forgotten. _Or…are you trying to do both? _Pyramid Head's lips slowly parted, and his mind ventured off into his erotic thoughts of her and him. He allowed his tongue to slip from between his lips slightly.

Evelyn, meanwhile, was mentally curing him. She looked up at his pyramid shaped helmet, since she was under it, and rubbed her fingers against his toned back. "…how does it feel to be, for once, the one being tortured?" she questioned him mockingly as she scratched lacerations onto his back. Pyramid Head wasn't bothered, but instead rather enjoyed the mix of pain and wanting for sex. He let his tongue slip out from under his helmet, Evelyn not noticing.

Suddenly, Evelyn had noticed that a wet, warm, slimy object was already in her panties.

"…AH!" she screamed, backing away to see that tongue of his, slithering around in the air like a snake on the ground. How could she have forgotten about his tongue?

She glared at him, holding her stomach to ignore the butterflies that were telling her that she was enjoying the moist object in between her legs. Pyramid Head, meanwhile, was grinning at her. Even though he couldn't move, that didn't mean that he was the one being tortured. Either way, he was going to get back at her—arms or no arms.

"I'm going to kill you!" she threatened, picking up her axe. His mind only raced. _Awe, come on babe. Don't be like that—I know your thighs are quivering for me…_

Pyramid Head laughed to himself, only making Evelyn angrier. "Shut up! You pathetic excuse for a monster!" Pyramid Head stopped. _Pathetic? Pathetic?! How am I pathetic you poor excuse for a woman, _he cursed her in his thoughts. He whipped her tongue at her, and it slapped her across the face, surprisingly painfully. She widened her eyes as she looked back up at him. "…AH!" she yelled. "You bastard!" _Look whose talking, bitch, _he thought. Evelyn growled—she hated the fact that even though she had the upper hand he still treated her like a weakling…as if he still had the upper hand! Suddenly, the sirens rang again, and Evelyn watched as the Otherworld's rotting skin peeled away and flowed with the ash to somewhere else. Evelyn stared, helplessly, curiously. Fog began to swirl from somewhere, and it soaked the air until it was heavy again. Evelyn blinked; the Fog World had come quickly as it had left. Turning, she was surprised to see that Pyramid Head was still there. "…shouldn't you be gone?" she asked it, not expecting an answer. He didn't react, except for the fact that his tongue was moving. Evelyn blinked. "I know you can talk a little—I heard you talk!" she yelled, almost ordered, for him to answer her. Pyramid Head refused, and was actually ignoring her little interrogation. "…fine then," she grunted. _You better shut up now, you worthless woman. _

"I hope you rot," she growled, walking past him, dodging his snake like tongue that was trying to grasp her breast. Pyramid Head listened after her, turning his head to stare at her retreating form. _Come back here, damn! I was far from finished! _Pyramid Head continued to curse her out mentally. Evelyn, in the other hand, pushed him out of her mind. She continued to walk, but stopped.

Slowly, she looked back at Pyramid Head and thought to herself. _…nah, _she sighed mentally and turned to leave Pyramid Head. She doubted he was going to get out anyway. Evelyn entered the Lake View Hotel and climbed up the stairs towards room 317. She needed to move to a new location—she didn't like the fact that the one, safest room there was missing a door. Plus, the Abstract Daddies freaked the hell out of her. She took her few possessions and exited the hotel. When she was making her way towards the main road, she spotted Pyramid Head, standing as still as he possibly could, staring at her direction. His tongue was no longer lingering in the air, but instead not in view. _He probably put it back in his damn mouth of his, _she thought before going off into the main road towards a new location that shoulder that should look, at the least, safe and decent. She raised her hand to rub her now smooth neck; the bump from where the scar should have been had raised more. It was probably noticeable again.

Much to her surprise, it was more noticeable. Evelyn was staring at herself in a public restroom's mirror. This time, she was in the ladies restrooms. "What the fuck?" she growled, pounding her head against the mirror. It shook dangerously, but luckily it didn't fall. She looked at her reflection again. "…I hate you," she growled, punching it calmly and lightly. She exited the ladies restrooms slowly, looking around to see nothing—not even an animal. Silent Hill was dead, like usual. Evelyn lazily walked onto the main road—she knew she couldn't escape. She tried to and saw that the end of every corner imaginable was a cliff side to nowhere. This she couldn't explain, but she'd rather not think of an explanation since she was so tired. A thought raced her mind, and the bar sounded like a comfortable place to stay. "Too far," she thought, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the excess ash that was currently falling from the sky. Evelyn decided that she'd settle for getting some more supplies at the hospital or something. Hell, maybe the piano could use another visit.


	6. Branded

_Disclaimer: Hey everyone, it's me Twisted! Okay, I would like to thank Riley Killer for reminding me that disclaimers are important to posting stories hahaha! So, let me just sing it out. I DO NOT own original Silent Hill Characters from both the movie and the game, such as Pyramid Head (of course), Alessa, Christabella and the church Cult, with the exception of Beatrice (aka Beebee) and her siblings, the monsters/creatures, and nor do I own Silent Hill. What I truly do own is Evelyn Ashcroft, Beatrice-aka Beebee-, her siblings, and that is it. Also, I want to thank the people who reviewed my fanfic. It means so much to me!!! Thank you, and enjoy~! x)._

**6**

Later that day, Evelyn had stalked her way to South Vale. There, the fog had grown thick near Nathan Avenue, mainly because it was so close to Toluca Lake. She was thinking of trying to move her new hiding location in Blue Creek Apartment—Wood Side was somewhat eerie in scent, since the fragrance of rotting wood still lingered in her nose. This was where she had spent most of her first day in Silent Hill. Evelyn had remembered Neely's Bar and her craving for alcohol grew. She brushed it off of her shoulders; sanctuary seemed more on the important side than drinks that make her happy. Sniffing the musky air that she had already grown used to, Evelyn had accidentally inhaled a nostril full of ashes, and began to wheeze in distress. "Shit!" she yelled, snorting it out with a loud blow. She sniffled to herself, looking around—in a way she looked like a lost child, searching for her mother. _Let us hope mommy doesn't find me, _she joked, imagining Pyramid Head running to her frail, shaking form and holding her close like a mother would—all the while in a white and pink flowered dress and groceries in hand.

That when she'd scream bloody murder.

Turning her head to make sure nothing was fallowing her, Evelyn swallowed a lump in her mouth to find nothing. She stalked towards Blue Creek to search for a decent room with her faithful axe in hand.

Pyramid Head roughly shook the blades that penetrated his hard, pale in yet tanned skin. The damn things wouldn't budge!

"Hhhhhnnnggggrrrhhhh!" he growled with frustration and pain—he didn't like that…pain. But only if it were on him. Pyramid Head was the mother fucking Executioner of the God forsaken hell hole Silent Hill. Now he was shish kebab! He stared at the two metal lawn mower blades that closely resembled some forms of skewers and winced while gripping both. The rust on them had sliced fresh new wounds on his hands. He pulled carelessly, and they finally ripped from his body. Pyramid Head threw them with frustration, leaning to the side shakily. He breathed heavily. Evelyn—it was her fault. She did this to him; but how?! A woman, a human woman. A strange woman with a strong…physical kick to her, but a woman none the less. _Bitch, _he thought, dragging himself along the wall, a trail of fresh, red, human looking blood behind him. He had picked up his Great Knife, and was dragging it along with him painfully and weakly. _Useless whore…sloppy slut, I'll kill her for this, _he growled in his thoughts. _I'll fallow her to the ends of the earth, to the ends of Silent Hill until she dies from walking!_

Evelyn stared at her still blood stained hands. It wasn't her blood though, but Pyramid Heads. In a way, it feared her—but in a way, it eased her. It was blood; red blood, _normal _blood that was _warm _to the touch. Pyramid Head's blood was much like hers, and that eased her in a way. He was just like her. "…wait, what? No," she grunted, shaking her head angrily. How could she compare herself to such a creature?! Was it because she's becoming something like him??? Was she already something like him???

Or…was he becoming her?

Evelyn shook her head—she was dizzy at the racing of thoughts that continued to flood and literally pour of her eyes, mouth, nose, and ears.

She loathed the thought, with a dreadful passion. Tilting her head up to look at the ceiling, she noted that they were cracked. If pieces of it were to fall, that would mean that something was moving or approaching above her. It was, in fact, a good thing—a silent alarm is one way to put it. She continued to stalk the apartments, noting that some doors were missing, with weak hinges and busted windows. Air vents were still in tact, however, but she couldn't trust them. For now, she would stay here. It was far from the Cult's location, and the cultists wouldn't dare to pass Lake View. She didn't want to run into them, since she didn't want to hear their cursed preaching. Plus they seem like the type to sacrifice for some unknown higher power—probably a goat headed duck bodied fish gilled…thing.

Evelyn shivered at the thought—it was just strange to her. The skin on her neck continued to peel a second time, but this time it didn't look as gruesome. It looked more like how skin would peel off after some nasty sunburn. She rubbed on it roughly with the palm of her right hand annoyed, feeling the elastic-like layer of dead skin rubbing off as if she were rubbing thin, dried bubble gun from a desk. Passing by a door, she spotted a mirror hanging from it—although the reason was unknown; it looked as if someone had nailed it there. It was obvious that it didn't belong. Evelyn saw that her neck was back to normal—side the fact that her shoulders peeled now. Below the shoulders was normal skin. She didn't understand. No longer wanting to look at her reflection, Evelyn continued to walk forward through the musky halls. Every step she made would creek loudly. She slowed a bit, in hopes of the creeks to silent a bit, but in fact that the amount of squeaks increased by a plethora. She looked down at her feet, and then her leg—that it had been stabbed by a Mummbler—which was starting to dry and flake.

Evelyn blinked—was the peeling of her neck and her legs connected? A large bump had alerted her, and Evelyn ran into a room to hide away for the rest of the day.

Two days had passed since the last time she had set foot in Lake View. Evelyn had readied more traps around most of the apartment, that of which are small and meant to confuse enemies such as dropping nails on their heads or making their foots falls through small holes on the wooden floors. She had marked the traps with green paint that she had found near one of the random shops—and surprisingly the paint wasn't clot, but still smooth and rich. Staring out the window, Evelyn was on her daily lookout. Nothing was approaching, except a few creatures that scurried, limped, or even crawled by here and there. But really, nothing roamed in the open streets of Silent Hill…ever. Throughout the entire lookout Evelyn was trying to figure out why that was so. She sat on a wooden, in tact chair, her feet on the window sill—the window had broken a long time ago. Thunder roared from a great distance, signifying that it was approaching. And Evelyn just waited, folding her arms and sighing to herself. Maybe nothing was going to come after all. It wasn't until the screeching of metal grated its way along the streets, and Evelyn had jumped, startled out of her mind. Her heart began to race, and she was becoming dizzy. Evelyn didn't like what was coming—she hated it. "Noo…" she moaned, ducking into cover as Pyramid Head approached from the fog. His large head was first noticeable—and then…his Great Knife. Evelyn raised her head again to watch Pyramid Head simply approaching. There was a trap in front of him—a big one. "…yes!" she whispered, excited. Slowly she raised herself up higher to witness yet another victory. Pyramid Head was going to get another taste of true pain. _That's it baby…come a little closer now, _Evelyn thought as sweat began to drip from her forehead. Pyramid Head seemed to have stopped. _Wait…keep on going. Keep on going, come on! _

Meanwhile, Pyramid Head had been stalking the streets as a way of stress release. Evelyn growled, "Why did you stop? Shit, why did he stop walking?" Pyramid Head was staring at the ground. There, before him, was a green circle. "…" Silently, her circled it until he was besides it, but stopped to continue staring. He, if only it were noticeable, raised a brow. _What the hell it that? A dot? _Pyramid Head rolled his eyes around, not moving his heavy, helmeted head. He looked back at the dot and inhaled deeply. His eyes widened—that scent, a sweet and somewhat dry, burnt scent. A scowl played on his face, and he grimaced at the dot. _You think you can fool me, you little ant, _he thought bitterly, and avoided the dot. If he were to step on it, it would have rigged a trap that would cause the ground to make a very small explosion—enough to literally mess his foot up badly that the only thing that was reasonable to do with modern medicine was to amputate it. Evelyn scowled—she used soap, gasoline, and a shit load of other important things to make that explosive—although she didn't know how she was aware of all of this. She gritted her teeth, but stared shocked suddenly—he knew that her trap…was a trap? He was smarter—oh much smarter—than Evelyn had intended. To think she had believed that her ken was greater. In fact, they could have the same exact mind. Evelyn scowled. "No, shut up," she grimaced—mainly to herself. She will not have this. Instantly Evelyn stood and stormed out of the room, going for the back exit. She was going to avoid Pyramid Head; she wasn't going to fight him again and again and again. It was ridiculous in her opinion.

Turning the corner to face the front of the apartments, Evelyn noticed that Pyramid Head had turned a different direction, and the sound of the grating was slowly echoing away. "…" Evelyn sighed with relief, hunching her back down and placing a fist on her hip. Literally, that was a close one. _Too close, _she thought. Why he had leaved she didn't understand. But Pyramid Head had simply left because of the fact that his wounds were still almost finished healing—thank his quick recovering skills. He didn't want to risk it all immediately. So instead, Pyramid Head was going to wait another day before attempting to hunt down the idiot cattle. Slowly, his mind wandered off, and Pyramid Head had stopped walking. In his thoughts he had pictured her—her frail body tense under his towering one. He tried to imagine her shaking with fear, but it was hard for him. To be honest, it was hard for him to image her _afraid _because he had never seen her scream and run. He saw her glare, and yell, and even try to converse with him in exchange for her life…but Pyramid Head never really saw her shiver before him in pure, utter terror in her last few moments of virginity.

Pyramid head chuckled—virginity. Such a funny word. His thoughts wandered off again, and her stature was imprinted in his memories. A skinny, fair skin, delicate looking woman with a dash of bravery and strength. From remembering back, he had remembered that her abdomen was hard. She probably had small abs. He pictured her cloths off, and her naked body shaking fearfully under him just to wait for her impending doom—just waiting for _him_. Pyramid Head never thought of a _wanting _woman—all women to her were fearful and _unwilling_. In fact, he doesn't really know what wanting was like, and really he wasn't interested. It was impossible, as a matter of fact, and he was fine with that. He whipped the though of it all out of his head, attempting to prevent himself from becoming interested.

"It is true, we have seen it Christabella, we have seen it!" a old woman yelled. A few fallowed after her. "The piles of skin, the blood—a new creature!" "A new Executioner!"

"Silence!" The entire church fell silent to her order, and the outstretched hands in the air lowered themselves. A stern look played on Christabella's face as she slowly walked towards the mantle to look up at the large painting of burning witches. "I believe—yes, that there is yet another creature that inhabits Silent Hill. A demon—a monster," she spoke, and the people became frantic. "It is the work of the witch!" "The witch! It was Alessa!" "SILENCE." It fell silent again. Christabella turned to face her _people_. "This…creature…we have witnessed with our own eyes. It has slept in our church, and touched our children." They were shocked and in a panic. Beebee held her sister and brother comfortingly. "No…" she spoke—she knew who Christabella spoke of, but refused to believe it. "It is the witch!" "No, the demon! The one they call Evelyn!" "Impossible, she cannot be both!" Christabella smiled. "She is not a witch, but not a demon." Her people stared with confusion, and Beebee could only listen with anger. Christabella walked forward. "Evelyn Ashcroft is becoming a monster—Silent Hill is toying with her. I cannot say that the actions she had made to save our…children," she stated whilst rubbing the jaw of a child. "Our people," she continued, placing her right hand on a scruffy man's shoulder. "And our people…I cannot say these actions were fake—but it seems that they are. She cared for our well being—but in a sense, she gave me those eyes…the look of the devil and pure evil. She isn't what we intended. However, she is still tainted with the blood of the devil. She is no longer to be spoken to, to be helped, to enter this church." "Impossible," a man spoke, and stood to his feet. Christabella looked at him. "How is a monstrosity able to set foot in our church—in holy ground; impossible! It is impossible!" Christabella shook her head. "Because, she was invited…" Christabella trailed off, and turned her head towards Beebee—everyone else stared after her. Beebe held her siblings tighter to her chest and sides, tears threatening to fall. "No, Evelyn isn't a monster! She is different—a brave woman, that risked her life! You can't say that, how could you?! She went to the far ends of Silent Hill for supplies, food, even medicine. And she even faced the Executioner so many times!" "Which would only explain that she is more inhuman. No human can escape the Executioner after multiple meetings." Beebee let a growl escape her small lips. "If she is a monster, then she is a good one! She can help us!" With a low stare, Christabella approached Beebee. She placed a soft hand on her cheek, Beebee jerking back, not wanting her touch. Christabella gave a smile that was so convincing, no one noticed that it was false. She spoke. "What she is affects who she will be over time." Beebee gritted her teeth and slapped Chrisabella's hand from her cheek. Her siblings cried loudly onto her, and the church people made fists. "She is taking sides with the witch!" "Kill her, and the monster!" Christabella turned and walked towards the separate room. "No; we will not kill our own people," she ordered. She stopped, simply to turn her head and look at Beebee. "Overtime, however, Evelyn will die in our hands—if God does not bless her cursed soul."

Evelyn awoken from a nightmare, and her sight was blurred. She breathed heavily from her mouth, her body sweaty and heating up by the minute. Slowly she looked around the clearing, only to see a bare room. Nothing.

"Huh…huh….huh…" she panted, standing to her two feet after several minutes of pulling herself together. The nightmare felt so real—she was feeling intense heat, and her skin was charring black and red, twisting and peeling and falling and burning. But, she wasn't near any fire; she was just walking in the streets of the Otherworld out in the open. The intense screams of innocent people raged in her ears, fallowed by what sounded like…chanting. She screamed, only to look up to see Pyramid Head, standing at the end of the street. His Great Knife was in hand, but it wasn't drawn, but rather pulled back behind him in the most casual way possible. His hand was outstretched to her, as if reaching out. They were many feet apart, and without thinking Evelyn held her hand out back. It wasn't until flames engulfed her back suddenly, and burning hands grabbed against her shoulders, arms, legs, neck, and head to pull her into to. And she would scream, scream for _him _to save her from the hands of unknown demons. And he would run towards her and reach his hand out farther, only to watch her being pulled away before he could grab her in time. And Evelyn would scream the loudest scream she had ever made, turning her head to glare at Christabella peeling her flesh away angrily, and Evelyn would begin yelling at her and threatening her to cease her torture or she would kill her herself. Then she would wake.

_A/N: Hey everyone, it's Twisted. Forgive me for the short chapter—it's meant to be short hahaha! Anyways! I'm already half done with chapter 7, so it will be up soon! x). _


	7. Bad Connection

_**((A.N.: Hey everyone, Twisted here! Okay, okay, I can explain everything. I know I promised a sooner chapter posting, and it ending up being double the usual wait, but hear me out...oh, never mind! Lets get to the Disclaimer shall we? **_

_Disclaimer: Hey everyone, it's me Twisted! Okay, I would like to thank Riley Killer for reminding me that disclaimers are important to posting stories hahaha! So, let me just sing it out. I DO NOT own original Silent Hill Characters from both the movie and the game, such as Pyramid Head (of course), Alessa, Christabella and the church Cult, with the exception of Beatrice (aka Beebee) and her siblings, the monsters/creatures, and nor do I own Silent Hill. What I truly do own is Evelyn Ashcroft, Beatrice-aka Beebee-, her siblings, and that is it. Also, I want to thank the people who reviewed my fanfic. It means so much to me! Thank you, and enjoy~! x)._

_**Now if you're ready, let get this show on the road!)) x).**_

**7**

Frequently the nightmares have eased—however, when she did have them, they felt even longer than usual. They would always end with Christabella peeling Evelyn's skin away, and Pyramid Head watching with an unknown expression. She could feel it though—his expression, his thoughts, his pleads that only existed in her dreams. She hated the demon, and the fact that he was forced into her cranium so much to the point where he was in her very own _dreams _was sickening to her. Standing to her own two feet, Evelyn stalks her way throughout the streets. The Fog World was currently up and running—and Evelyn was dangerously approaching Paleville. This is where the Cultists resided. Their church and resources all stood there, including most of the creatures. But no where in Silent Hill was really safe.

Almost two weeks ago Evelyn was banned from the church—and now she was returning to the part of town where it stood. She missed Beebee, to be honest. Beebee was a friend of hers, and although she was part of the Cult and believed a load of shit, she stilled cared for Evelyn. Alchemilla Hospital was within sight now—it's eerie scent of blood and rust stronger than any other building in the entire town. Evelyn's nostrils twitched slightly at the familiar smell and she blinked. Itching the back of her neck, she felt more skin peel. Evelyn winced with disgust. Not wanting to look she tossed it to the side of the road and began to walk away. She stopped to rub her arms a bit and shivered. Earlier that day she was in room 209 in Blue Creek Apartments, and she swore to have heard a man whispering. After just a few seconds of the whispering she saw what looked like the shape of a man walk by in the corner into a separate room, and Evelyn looked after to see nothing. She feared that it was Pyramid Head again, and she had run off into the streets and kept on running.

Evelyn shivered.

_Voices._

Just the thought of it made her quiver.

She tried to convince herself several times that she wasn't insane—that was a big challenge. She felt as if she were insane. Everyday for two weeks she's been running around with monstrous demons and creatures lurking in every corner—the only thing that seemed right was her axe. But most of all it was the devil's favorite right hand man himself that would fallow her and stalk her around; Pyramid Head. "Bastard," Evelyn quipped once she thought of him. She attempted not to shake at the sound of his 'name' tickling in her lips and tongue, but that was hard. He was fearsome—evil—a menacing violator. Evelyn gritted her teeth, and she could almost begin to hear his Great Knife grating on the stone, concrete floors of Silent Hill's streets. Within seconds Evelyn had stopped walking, only to widen her eyes with shock after realizing that the sound of Pyramid Head's Great Knife wasn't part of her imagination but in fact a reality. She snapped her head—he was there somewhere. She could _feel _him. It wasn't physical, but more of…spiritual? Evelyn could sense a dark, mocking, sinister energy. His aura, which was visual to everyone was a low red tint, was a spiraling mass of invisible fingers that would rub against not her skin but her own aura, and make her feel as if something was crawling. At first the feeling was overwhelmingly heart racing, and she just wanted to die. After a little bit it started to give off a feeling of vexation. She didn't know what to think really. That overwhelming feeling of vexation was back again though—it crawled on her skin. All the while, Pyramid Head felt a tingling sensation, fallowed by a heavy, lung squeezing pull against his chest and body. The wind didn't necessarily blow out of him—that was hard to do to Pyramid Head. He knew who this was. _Hello, pretty cattle, _he thought, and he almost purred. His throat vibrated as he inhaled the air. Her scent was familiar to him now—hints of alcohol with sweat and something sweet. He was still walking while making mental notes. Pyramid Head has determined that her location was east from where he was. He turned his large helmet, only to meet with the gaze of…

_That was fucking easy, _he thought as his hidden eyes spotted the blue irises of Evelyn. She stared back at him, her body casual but her face filled with both shock and fear. Another emotion was evident in her features. Was it confusion maybe? Pyramid Head didn't really care, since he was already approaching her. Slowly he reached a hand out—an attempt to grab her frail neck.

Meanwhile, Evelyn's thoughts had completely stopped in oppose to their usual racing. This was all too much like her dream. Him, reaching out for her, almost wanting. It wasn't like he didn't want her now—he _wanted_ her—and she didn't really want him. But the facts that it was all like a reenactment. It made her blood boil for some strange reason. Without thinking, Evelyn began to walk towards him, and Pyramid Head simply stared back at her questioningly. He stopped to lower his hand, letting his large metal head tilt to the side. _Oh? _His body tensed up in high alert, but the grip on his Great Knife leased. He was in completely shock. _You look almost willing, wench? _Evelyn was soon standing before him. Less than a foot away, Pyramid Head could feel her breathing, but barely. He tilted his helmet downwards so it patted the top of her head, almost harshly, but Evelyn didn't seem to react. _Eh? Look at me, woman, _he growled in his thoughts, his tongue turning sore from memories of her biting it. She, however, listened to his deep breathing and mysteriously found it relaxing. _Strange, _she thought, reaching forward suddenly. Pyramid Head made a fist, about to punch her hard. But when her light fingers came in contact with his hard, toned chest, his arms froze and his breathing stopped. What in the world was this human doing?

_It's weird…to think that you and I are almost the same._

Evelyn thought as she lightly ran the fingers of her right hand on his hard chest, his skin almost feeling as if it were wax. They curved into a sink, where two muscles met, and the skin in there was moist and soft. Slowly Evelyn raised her other hand and began to literally _feel _Pyramid Head's chest. He, however, could move. Her light fingers made of trail of tingling sensations on his skin—as if it tickled him when she touched him. Without thinking she came closer to him, and she was breathing onto him. Her hot breath coated his cold skin with warmth, and in a way it almost gave it color. Her fingers worked small magic—it was strange how a simple touch felt like ecstasy in a way. His head tilted upward, his head no longer resting upon hers, and she could hear a growl deep down in his throat, almost like a purr. The grip on his Great Knife completely loosen to the point where it slid out of his grasp, landing onto the ground with a loud thud. Evelyn didn't notice, and slowly her hands dragged themselves lower. Both index fingers reached his belly button, inserting one of them slightly, and then running it along the skin around it, leaving a tingling sensation. Slowly Pyramid Head raised his hands to grasp Evelyn's thighs—a female was willingly touching him and he wasn't doing anything to stop her. That's when it hit him.

Pyramid Head jerked back, leaving Evelyn confused and shocked. She watched his figure, which was tense again. Curiously she tried to place a finger on him. Pyramid Head reacted, raising a hand and smacking her hard on the face, causing her to fall back. She instantly sat back up, her cheek extremely red. She gritted her teeth—he just _back handed _her…

"Bastard," she growled, standing to her feet. He continued to stare confused—a woman approached him, touched him, and is now angry that he _refused _her. What the hell was going on? It didn't make any sense. _The hell woman, _he growled, bending down to pick up his Great Knife. She acted, taking a large step forward and kicking it away, and then planted a forceful knee onto the side of his helmet. Pyramid Head stumbled back—the loud bang from the impact was so mind numbing that his balance was slightly off. He growled. _Why you little! _He swung his arm back and then thrust it forward. Surprisingly, as muscular as he was, he was fast. She couldn't dodge, and took the blow to her shoulder. She fell back, her shoulder instantly turning a dark shade of blue. "AH!" Evelyn yelled with frustration and ran to him head on. Pyramid Head grunted with annoyance and raised his left palm in time, literally catching her head. She ran in place, attempting to scratch him. "AH!" she continued to scream, flailing before him, and he just stared. Slowly he pulled against her hair, holding her up in the air. Evelyn screamed, dangling helplessly and threw kicks upon his chest. The kicks were useless. _Oh, you're all helpless now aren't you wretch? _

Pyramid Head allowed his tongue to slide out of opening of his helmet, traveling and slithering up her shirt gruesomely. Gritting her teeth harshly, she threw a foot back. Pyramid Head watched as her eyes turned a reddish tint, throwing her foot forward and slamming it onto his abdomen. A gag was heard—Pyramid Head bit his tongue accidentally, drawing blood. He still looked up at her strangely tinted eyes with shock. For once Pyramid Head's eyes were really wide. Those eyes looked too much like…

"Alessa…" his hoarse voice spoke, and Evelyn stared. What did he just say to her now? Pyramid Head took in her entire appearance for the billionth time—what was it about those eyes that made him think of the devil-minded child that haunted Silent Hill; the very child that practically made him?

He growled—at times he wanted to hit her for being so damn annoying and curious—always watching him raping his prey. Pyramid Head made his fist clench so hard that his skin rubbed together, sounding like plastic gloves being stretched, and pulled it back to slam it against her stomach. She gagged, the air escaping her lungs all too quick. Her body shivered as he pulled his fist back and punched her harshly once again, this time harder. Blood made its way up her throat, she could taste it. Evelyn swallowed it back down, but once he twisted his fist in place, she couldn't bare it much longer. The blood flowed out with her stomach acids all at once, and she threw up onto the ground mere inches from his feet, missing his helmet. He grinned at her defeated form, ignoring his painful throat. His smile twisted even more as she coughed for air. Pyramid Head pulled her knotted hair, attempting to lift her off the ground, but she pulled back roughly to prevent him. He grunted, annoyed. "No!" she yelped at him, and Pyramid Head stared at her with a sudden sense of confusion—did she just refuse? She smacked his elbow, as if punishing him. Pyramid Head growled fiercely whilst gripping her hair harder. _What am I? A damn puppy? _As if answering back she struggled herself loose, grabbing his hand and biting hard against it. He grunted.

"…" Evelyn's eyes rolled up to stare at Pyramid Head's motionless form in silence, her hair standing a bit. A low growl erupted from her throat as he inched a bit towards her. She bit harder. _Watch it, or I'll smack the pretty off of you…_

_ I'm going to rip your dick off if you move, _Evelyn thought, glaring into the…helmet…of Pyramid Head. She rolls her jaw, digging her teeth into him. He winced surprised. She was actually biting him—he could even feel her tongue lathering against his hard, blood and dirt coated skin. In an odd sense, Pyramid Head was fascinated. Curiosity had overcome him, and he simply stared, observed, as Evelyn gnawed onto his arm.

As she bit harder, she could taste fresh blood slipping. Evelyn blinked anxiously. Why wasn't he doing anything? It made her nervous—she would rather him swing for a hit instead of just…staring.

Evelyn growled, releasing her grip on him and spitting out. She stepped back quickly before he had time to react. Pyramid Head looked at Evelyn, tilting his helmeted head to one side, and then to the next, studying her as if she were his work of art. And in a sense, she was. After mere weeks of stalking and mental torture that he wasn't even aware of giving her Pyramid Head had made Evelyn from normal to just plain angry, slightly out of the mind, person. And in every way he was curious he was also annoyed. All the women and men he met instantly were smacked across the face by death himself (or herself—Pyramid Head may be chauvinistic, but after seeing what Alessa could do he has his doubts). He wanted her to piss her pants at the sight of him, not literally bite back at every attack he gave her. Ignore his Great Knife, he reached towards Evelyn. She stared as Pyramid Head raised his left fist, flicking his index finger up and waving it. That was a mocking move. _Get over here, kitty, _he thought, waving his finger for her to approach him. Evelyn, even though her mind told her to stay, could help but stare at his hand. "…what?" she growled, attempting to push the thoughts out of her mind so she could just sprint off with ease. But, she had a feeling that if she did that she would regret it.

The fact that Pyramid Head was waving a finger for her to come in the most strangest composure that looks dreadfully normal was pulling her in.

Evelyn approached him, but slowly, and he just continued to wave his little finger of his. _That's it babe, come to daddy, _he thought as he continued to wave his finger. He didn't feel like running after her for the fortieth time—and since he can't really chase her due to his Great Knife dragging him down, he would just have to _tempt _her in coming to _him_. Willingly, though. He didn't like willingly. Accidentally Pyramid Head made a low growl, one that Evelyn couldn't hear though. Slowly she had gotten so close to the point where his finger was mere centimeters from her face. _Just a bit more, you little fuck up, _he urged, his muscles tensing a bit. Evelyn didn't pick up on time, and he had suddenly grabbed a hold of her waist. "AH!" she screamed.

_You're all mine!_


	8. Convince

**(A/N: I'm sorry, I've been gone for a while! Some family issues. But I'm back! SO ENJOY!)**

**||Enjoy the chapter.||**

**x).**

**8 **

His strong hands took grip to her arms, causing her to jerk back. In a way it reminded him of a nurse, but just more controlled. She screamed with surprise, attempting to pull her arms back. He didn't falter. "Hey, get your hands off of…" her voice ordered, but he cut her off when he pulled her in. Evelyn's head smacked into the tip of his helmet, and she fell limp into his arms. Evelyn groaned, "Aaawwwee shoot…uhhg..uhh." Pyramid Head stared, blinking a bit at the sudden impact, causing his helmet to shift a little. He bit his lip harshly when he looked down at Evelyn—who was between fainted and conscious.

It wasn't until hours later when Evelyn's eye finally opened.

"Oh…my head….ahh," opening her eyes, Evelyn scanned the room. It was of medium sized, with dirty white walls and a tan ceiling. Usually, if you were to be held hostage or locked away you would expect the main entrance to be locked. She stared, amazed at the fact that the only exit was wide open and waiting. Staring, Evelyn listened to every sound that could enter her ears. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Not even scurrying…

That was when Evelyn realized something—there was always scurrying. This place wasn't normal. Attempting to stand, Evelyn found herself falling back down onto her face. "Ah….ha," she moaned, looking down to see that she was retrained by thick ropes that tied her feet together. Her hands, however, were attached to rope that wrapped tightly around metallic hoops in the wall. With a loud growl that was heard throughout the entire building, Evelyn pulled against the restrains roughly. Abrasions formed around her wrists as she made one final tug. Nothing—nothing good came from her action. All fell silent once more in Silent Hill as Evelyn sat, thinking. _Shit, shit, shit! Where am I? What is this place? Why am I…oh God, why am I tied up? Is it the Cultists? _

Evelyn almost formed a smile—she would love to be under the hands of the Cultists—anything but…

Shivering, Evelyn had raised her hopes up to the fullest.

It ran by for a third time now—she was eager for it to come. "Come on you little bastard…" she growled, watching as it scurried by. She watched it as it slowly inched closer. "Come on…" she growled, watching its furry form inching even closer…

"COME ON!" she yelled, and finally it came. With a heavy kick, the rat squealed its last breath. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhahahahaaahhh!" Evelyn laughed successfully while dragging the rat towards her. She almost drooled as she inched it closer. It looked so fat, so juicy; it has been a full day since she's eaten. In total, she only ate half a meal the day before, and the same the day before that. Evelyn hadn't lost any weight—her stomach wouldn't stop grumbling though.

"Come to papaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ha ha ha ha!" she joyfully growled as she slowly dragged the dead mouse towards her. Within seconds she stopped, staring at the dead rodent, and thought. She was about to devour a dead rat; dead. Her eyes widened a small bit as her mind wondered off on where the mouse could have been—sewers, dirt, tangled mesh of flesh…

She shivered with her expectations and uncomfortably pushed the rat away, her stomach begging her to drag it back. _Stop it, stop, stop, _Evelyn though angrily. Then a voice came—a voice of grating. A shiver made its way up her back, curving downwards and resting into the pit of her stomach. Nausea blanketed her heavily as the grating continued to crawl towards her direction. She started to gag to herself lightly, until finally silence drew. "…" Evelyn blinked, waiting for the horror that never came. Waiting a few more seconds, nothing still happened. Quickly Evelyn let out a large exhale and then began to pant. Sweat beaded on her forehead while she tried to convince herself that it was nothing; but it wasn't working. She knew _he _must have been out there, waiting.

When nothing came, Evelyn had calculated that she was sitting there still for about seven minutes. She allowed her body to ease fully and rested her head on the wall behind her. Moments passed—there was a shifting sound outside the door. Evelyn stared at the silence. Her body jerked as the door swung open. "Ahh!" Evelyn screamed as Pyramid Head's firm body stood in the door way. She stood to her feet, only to fall back down. The ropes—they were too short for her to do anything. Looking back up, she could only watch as he paced to her in horror. Another one of her screams burst out. "Noooo! Go away! Leave me alone!" she begged. Twisting her body, Evelyn attempted to work the ropes. She was able to squeeze her wrists free after much wiggling. Suddenly, strong arms latched onto her sides, forcefully pulling her back. The rope could not stand the brute tug, and snapped. Her ankles rushed with pain, but she ignored that. "Let go of me you…AHH!"

She didn't know what to call him; monster, demon, devil, buffoon…

His breathing sped up with excitement as he positioned her below his towering figure. Evelyn leg out all of her rage in pounding her fists against his chest. She really, really, REALLY didn't want to be raped on the floor by a two ton berserk. "Get off of me! I'll kill you!" Pyramid Head gave himself a moment to look at her and chuckle darkly. "_Kill?_" his haunting voice suddenly spoke. Evelyn swallowed a mouth full of saliva in shock—this was the second time he spoke to her, and for once he enjoyed it.

Evelyn blinked. He was mocking her—pushing her button to the point of insanity. She hated it, really hated it. But what could she do? Scream and yell was obvious, but this…_man_…was beyond her control. There must have been something. Evelyn dug out useless ideas in her mind. Slowly, her gaze wandered down onto the bottom of his helmet where the metal met his fresh neck. She stared at how it pierced into him painfully, which would explain why he didn't enjoy shaking his head. "…" Her fingers made their way into the wounds openings, digging in harshly. Her nails forced them open. "HHHHNNNNGGGRRRHHH!" he growled, ignoring the sharp pain with difficulty. Instead of continuing his actions, Pyramid Head stood, no longer feeling the vibe for rape. Evelyn stared up at him, frightened. "W…What are you.." Before she could finish, Pyramid Head raised his hand in the air and slammed it down onto her cheek. Evelyn allowed herself to fall, rolling over in pain. "AAahhhhh! That….you! Ggggghhhaaahhhhhaha!" she rolled over once again, not having the strength to even touch her red cheek. Pyramid Head stared, turning to leave the room.

"Day five. I've eaten, barely. I'm amazed my skin tone it still the same…he comes once in a while. One visit a day—I've noticed that he has been having some back pains. Probably fell, do to his large, idiotic head…

He mainly comes to watch me. Several times he had tried to touch me, but I reach for his neck. When I do, he tightens my ropes and doesn't come back…but…I think I _want_ him to come back. I don't want to be alone, b-but if he gets too close…I just don't…I'm so confused."

Evelyn spoke to herself normally for entertainment. She keeps her mental diary in check after every few hours or so. Pyramid Head hadn't returned since yesterday—which was strange. He seemed to come at the same exact time every day. He was actually running late. This helped Evelyn realize that he had a sense of time. Also, he had decided to come late the day after she went for his neck again. If he was late because of that, maybe…just maybe...she had posed herself as a threat. Or an annoyance…

She hoped it wasn't the last one. Evelyn bit her bottom lip nervously. The silence…it was grim. As if one queue, the door opened, and Pyramid Head entered with loud, heavy stomps. Evelyn stared at his leather boots with bits of metal in it and shivered lightly. He extended his figners and brought them back into a cracking fist. Swallowing another lump of saliva, Evelyn closed her eyes, pretending she was asleep. Luckily, he had not noticed. Slowly Pyramid Head stalked to the corner of the room, completely ignoring Evelyn. Her eyes opened slightly to view him—he was rubbing his back again.

_Hurts…like a bitch…eh, _Pyramid Head thoughts, massaging it. His calloused fingers made his sweat drenched back irritated, adding to his discomfort. He groaned with annoyance. Slowly he turned, looking at Evelyn, who had closed her eyes once again. "…" He stalked to her—she could feel his boots vibrating the floors. Slowly he bent down to her level, grabbing her face roughly and pulling up to look at him. Evelyn's eyes opened with shock. There, but barely, she could see something shimmering beneath the metal, pyramid-shaped helmet. She could see what looked like brown eyes, wide with curiosity. She didn't actually see the entire eye, just bits and pieces of it. She noticed that he had closed them, and his breathing had slowed down. He was now taking deep, heavy breaths. Evelyn blinked—was he sniffing her? She tensed a bit, inching back. In doing so, she had accidentally provoked him. He growled loudly, throwing her head back against the hard wall and standing. She could hear him grunt lowly as he turned to walk away towards the door. Evelyn's eyes widened with panic. "Wait…" Pyramid Head didn't listen, and continued on stomping. "G-Get back over here, please," she begged. As he didn't respond, her anger rose. "I SAID GET OVER HERE!" Now…he stopped. Slowly he turned his helmeted head to look at her hauntingly. A blanket of eeriness overcame her, making her skin tingle. The two stared at each other for a short while.

Pyramid Head gripped onto the door's handle, nearly bending it off in the process, and slammed the door shut. He began to make his way over to Evelyn. "…W-Wait a minute…I'm sorry," she pretended to laugh, panic eminent in her features. She shivered with fear as he towered over her. _Who are you yelling at, ehy? _Evelyn felt oddly nervous as she watched his motionless form, trying to think of words to spit out. He bent over a little far ways to reach her. Slowly his hands went for her face. He froze for a second, as if pulling himself together. "…back pain?" she spat out. He seemed to tense when she said that. "I-I can help…I can really, help." Pyramid Head stared.

_Where the hell are you getting at… _Pyramid Head's thoughts raced. He tensed even more when he felt Evelyn's soft hands touch his. He jerked it back, annoyed to the bone. "Let me help you! I can ease the pain…just a bit!" she faked a laugh. Pyramid Head wanted to rip that pretty little face off…but, his back 'was' hurting. Very much so.

_…I've got my eye on you, whore. _He reached over behind her, grabbing her on the shoulder and pulling her forward, undoing the ropes. Evelyn blinked, was he going to rape her? Slowly he kneeled in front of her. There was silence. "…okay then," she murmured to herself, trying to inch behind him. Pyramid Head grabbed her arm, pulling her in front of him once again, and gave it a tough squeeze. She yelped a bit. "Okay, okay! I'll do it from here," she panted, groaning at the painful bruise her arm now held. She sighed, giving him a glare. If this was her only way of getting out then it looks like it'll have to do. Slowly she reached forward—his back was out of reach. Evelyn blinked—how was she going to do this while in front of him? His still towering form waited, impatiently, his arms folded in front of his chest. She could imagine him tapping his foot if he were standing. "Hnnghhr," he grunted, signifying that his wait was too long. She gulped, inching closer to him. Pyramid Head leaned back in response, shocked. Slowly but surely, he noticed that he was too far away from her back. He grew a crooked grin. As she inched closer he leaned back. "Hnn," she almost moaned as she reached for him. Instantly she lost balance and fell forward onto his lap. "Eh?" she yelped, looking up to see that wasn't pushing her off. Slowly Evelyn looked down to see a rather large bulge under his human skin clothing. She blushed with frustration, fighting the urge to claw on it as he smirked slyly under his helmet. Pyramid Head was satisfied.

Evelyn sat herself up onto his lap, reaching for his back. It looked as if she was hugging him, her breasts squishing onto his arms, making her having a hard time reaching. He chuckled lowly and hauntingly, making her frustrated. He readjusted, letting his arms fall to his side. Now Evelyn had 'good' reach. She messaged his mid back slowly. The contact had surprised him, and he leaned into her hands willingly.

Evelyn swallowed a ball of air deep in her throat as she felt Pyramid Head ease. This was a good sign—for once he wasn't all tense. She felt his back was slightly wet from the rain outside. Luckily he had taken a little shower. Evelyn breathed slowly, as Pyramid head literally leaned onto her slightly. She attempted to level him by leaning in closer, scooting forward a bit. Now they were completely pressed. She inched upward to his upper back, making circular motions on his shoulders. She pressed a little harder where he had rubbed, causing him to sway forward and back. A loud exhale through his nose was heard—like a bull. She felt him breathing on her shoulder, making her tense again. Slowly Pyramid Head felt his eye lids go heavy, and he was tempted to sleep. But he kept himself away by occasionally forcing his muscles to tense. Evelyn massaged the most tense part of his back first, slowly inching to his shoulders again. To do this she had to reach up a little far. Pyramid Head's breathing suddenly sped.

In his head, he could just see it—that feeling you get when you're just about to let it all out. The feeling of being wanted. The feeling of a woman under you. He felt it all, and suddenly he tensed again. Evelyn growled a bit, attempting to ease his hard muscles. But they didn't. Evelyn became slightly uncomfortable. She could feel his hands snake their way to her back, and surprisingly massaged back. Evelyn's heart paced up—she couldn't help it. He was rubbing against her back it was insane, it was freaky, it was…

"Uhh…" she grunted when he hit a rather sensitive spot. She swallowed her saliva, her eyes closing slightly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Pyramid Head continued to rub, pressing with minimum pressure. She inched forward, her legs slowly wrapping around his waist. Pyramid Head lured her in more when he lowered his hands to the curve of her back. _Hold it in, _Evelyn gritted her teeth in thought. She wanted to claw his freaking back apart. First he forced her face into his dirty, over used crotch and now he's feeling up her back all nice like. Evelyn couldn't stand it, she wanted to…

"Hnnnng," a moan escaped, fallowed by an accidental grinding of her hips against his. Pyramid Head froze for a bit, and Evelyn could tell that his halt of breathing means that he was startled. She bit her bottom lip, stiff again, waiting for him to probably pound her in the chest or rip her skin off. But nothing came. Instead, Pyramid Head continued the rubbing. Evelyn's body eased with satisfaction—once again she was actually comfortable. _Right there….right..there, thank goodness heh. _

Evelyn laid her head on his shoulder again, giving him more room to rub. She exhaled, her breath crawling on his skin, making it tingle. _…shit, _Pyramid Head thought, suddenly throwing her off of him. Evelyn's head roughly hit the wall. "AH!" she screamed, sliding down. Gazing up, her blurred vision barely made out an angry Pyramid Head. Her mind wandered—what in the world was his problem? Meanwhile, he was lost in his rising temper. _Trying to trick me are you? Getting all soft…AND I FELL FOR IT FUCK! _Turning, he slammed his fist onto the wall, creating a hole. Evelyn jumped at the impact, shaking nervously. Her eyes widened as he opened the door, slamming it shut so hard that a few if the hinges gave out. She heard him lift his Great Knife, dragging it away into the distance. And then…silence.

"…"

"Hhnnngrrr…" he growled, outside in the streets. Pyramid Head—he was Pyramid Head. A demonic being—evil. Made to kill and torture. His only forms of entertainment was rape. He wasn't meant to give a woman pleasure! So why the hell did he just gave a bitch human a back massage? Stopping, he placed his right hand on his large helmet, his body slouching forward. For a second, it looked as if he were having a head ache. "…" He shrugged his thoughts back, or at least tried to. Once again he was in this position. Turning his head, Pyramid head walked towards the closest brick building, leaning against it. Standing his Great Knife to its very pointed tip, he released it carelessly, allowing it to fall slam hard onto the cement ground. The sound vibrated in his helmet loudly, bouncing off its walls into his ear drums deafeningly, but he hadn't notice. Pyramid Head scanned the ground—or at least what he could make out as the ground. Slowly he leaned forward, almost about to tip over and fall in the same manor as his Great Knife. He hated the woman—she made him confused. Hell, if he was going to fall for her he would rather commit suicide.

He stopped tipping over, keeping his position. _Fall…for a swine. I must be joking—it's all this bloody air getting in my skull, _he quickly thought of an excuse.

There is no damn way he's going to let a woman get in his way of his work.

**((A/N: It's rather…short, I know, and not very good! BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE OH…IT WILL. Anyway! So, I will be hosting a poll on my profile (or where ever I put it) about the Fanfiction. Please, go take it to help me out! :D! **

**Oh, and another thing…ah never mind, I forgot! I'm currently working on next chapter!))**

**x). **


	9. Awakening

THE FIRST CHAPTER 9 I HAD POSTED A FEW HOURS AGO WAS REPLACED WITH THIS REVISED AND MUCH BETTER ONE! ENJOY!

**((A/N: **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR, TWISTEDMAYUMI!**

**Twisted: Hheeeyyyyy Everybody~!**

**I JUST REMEMBERED what I wanted to MENTION last chapter!**

**Lately, I've been getting bored. Not of writing, just bored, and I've been trying to think of new things to do other than polls! While reading a -Man manga, I had noticed something…something….amazing.**

**So, I've came up with this idea that other Fanfiction writers probably have.**

**Every few chapters or so I will be having a discussion section. What will it contain?**

**Well, questions from the readers of course! **

**Send me a question on ANYTHING that has to do with the fanfiction, from what's going to happen this to who is that or I don't understand this and so on and so forth!**

**Questions can be PMed and in the Reviews! You can be both member and nonmember for me to answer questions! So, hurry on up and ASK ME SOME QUESTIONS!**

**Also, you are not limited, but you have to ask one question at a time, and cannot ask a new one until after I answer it!**

**A discussion section/room will be held at the end of next chapter if I get any questions! **

**Thank you, TwistedMayumi~.**

**9**

Teeth chattering, hair standing, muscles cramping.

It was only obvious, today was probably the first day of winter or so. At least to Evelyn. It wasn't this cold yesterday, or the day before. She turned her head to notice the dark figure walking by the door. It was a nurse—far away from its hospital. "Walk away.." she spoke, catching it's attention. Slowly it turned to face her, breathing rapidly. It's body cracked with every motion. Evelyn's body tensed—she was still afraid of them no matter what, but they were nothing compared to _him_.

"Run…please," she pleaded. If it were to stay, he would come and claim it—do _things_ to it, horrible things. And Evelyn's heart couldn't stand to see them being tortured in such a way, no matter what they were. Because after, they pain they endured for the finishing move was just so much…

All Evelyn had to think of was that one nurse, just before she met Pyramid Head, and it makes her heart race. "Go, get away from here. You don't belong here." The nurse wasn't aware of what Evelyn was saying—it could only hear its own painful thoughts. It wanted to let its hatred out on Evelyn. So it started to walk towards her, knife in hand. "…hopeless," Evelyn sighed, looking to the side. Just as the nurse passed the doorway, the Great Knife came forward, slicing the nurse's thin body in half from its belly. Its blood poured, sounding like thick rain mixed with its shocked screams of terror. Then finally…silence.

"…" Turning his head, he looked at Evelyn. He would just…sit there on a chair, by the open door. Just…sitting. Staring…but in a way she knew why. Evelyn just might run off to escape. Or maybe he's just curious about her still. Or maybe, just maybe, he's trying to get to her. It's not that hard to scare a human—what's tricky is getting in their thoughts. And since Pyramid Head can't speak, it makes it exceptionally hard for him. This would explain why he rarely does it—he kind of hates being forced to wait. But for Evelyn…ohhh ho ho, he'd wait alright. He'd wait. And soon, she'll scream. '_This bitch is gonna bleed for me in every way possible…_' he thought, his sick, twisting grin coming on back. His eyes widened as he eyed her tired form, leaning against the wall helplessly. She was taller than the nurses, and with a body just as good. But it isn't perfect—nothing will ever be perfect enough only for one reason. They don't last very long. '_Looks like my package is too bit for anything to handle…_' he thought, making himself chuckle slightly. Evelyn heard this, her head turning up to look at him. "…" seeing as he didn't really notice, she looked away. Evelyn scooted up the wall, and Pyramid Head stared as if interested. '_The more you look the more I want to make you pay, you overly large muscled idiot…_'

'_Keep on staring at papa and I'm going kill your sorry ass…_' It was true, Pyramid Head was getting annoyed. She was looking at him, constantly. He thought maybe it was because he was looking at her, but how would she notice? She couldn't see his eyes. Little did he know that Evelyn did know—she could just…sense him gazing. She hated it. So much. He just couldn't stand it. He wanted to squeeze her head until her eyes popped out of their sockets. He wanted to kill her. It was all because of those damn, god forsaken eyes that reminded him of the brat. Quickly he stood so fast that the chair he was sitting upon flipped loudly. Pyramid Head let his Great Knife drop with a loud, ear bleeding, mind numbing bang. Evelyn stared up at him with extreme shock. "…" He said nothing as he stomped over, his figure towering. "…what are you….wait….wait!" Evelyn panicked as he bent over, grabbing her wrists. "No! Stop it, I'll do anything!" Suddenly, he pulled against her ropes. "…wha?"

Her bindings were tighter now. What ever Evelyn had did to him, it had pissed him off…

…and more than usual.

But, when he had gotten up, she could see that his body eased up almost completely, and a loud chuckled erupted from his hoarse throat. She shook with both terror and anger. He did that to make her beg for his own amusement. She had thought back through the last few days—five days precisely. At first Pyramid Head had gotten sour. As if he never was, but his attitude had became ugly lately. It was almost rotten. Then suddenly, starting today, he's been mocking her in little ways. Sometimes she wondered what was going on in his mind. His change of attitude was better than him being an emotionless killing machine, keeping her tied up in the side of the room for a snack later on. In fact, his change in moods and crude, cruel, and sometimes even annoying behavior somewhat entertains her. Evelyn blinked, looking around. The same, bland room. White, only a chair and a desk for furniture. Evelyn didn't even count the dead clock and rusted lamps.

Oh yes, she needed every bit of entertainment she could get. "…hey," she called him—an idiotic move. He stopped. "…come back," she spoke, almost ordered. This angered Pyramid Head. Slowly he turned his large, helmeted head towards her, clearly annoyed. "…" Evelyn raised her eyebrow, waiting. '_I'm not a dog, wench…_' he growled in his thoughts, turning to face her. He had made his hands into constant cracking fists, breathing deeply and audible. He was trying to intimidate her, and it did work. But in a way that's what she wanted. For some reason, she though he wasn't going to hurt her. Slowly he turned back around, returning to his seat.

It had been two days…two days.

Evelyn didn't understand—he hadn't come back for two days. "Where…the hell is he?" she questioned herself. She must have asked herself that millions of times now. She hadn't eaten or drunken in forty eight hours now. "Get me out…" she whispered, her voice dry. Slowly, she was going mad. Already three things have come to try and kill her. And she had to constantly kick them back until they fell down, and Evelyn would take the opportunity to strangle them with her legs. Dozens of lacerations raked her shins and thighs—a few of them had knives. "GET ME OUT!" she screamed now. She couldn't hold them in, the tears. She couldn't help it—she was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to die here. She didn't want to. It was lonely—she was so scared to be alone. "Please…come back…..come back….." she cried out, her throat sore. She was choking on her saliva as it builds up in her mouth. Slowly she slid to the side of the wall, letting herself fall. She would do anything to get out and find him. She needed the company. Evelyn felt as if she had been abandoned—left to rot. No one in Silent Hill wanted her. No one in the hell hole could keep her company except for the Executioner; the one that every single living thing in the Devil's Playground feared. And he didn't even want to be by her—hell, he just left her there. The Cult had banned her. What was she to do? Wait? Hell no…hell…no.

Suddenly, a sound of screaming metal stopped her heart. Quickly, Evelyn looked up at the doorway—there was nothing yet, but soon there will be. And so she waited for him to come back—she waited to see his masculine form by the door to torture her aimlessly and mentally again. And she would be grateful that he didn't forget her. It felt like an eternity, but he was finally there. Her savior, basked in a coat of blood. She was grateful, so grateful. "Where were you?" she questioned him like a woman questioned her long lost son. His body towered over her motionless—she could tell he was looking at what had happened to her for the past two days. The dead bodies that lay around her had started to decay. Suddenly, she could hear it. A chuckle…a very…very…low and sinister chuckle. Evelyn's eyes widened with shock, and then slowly narrowed into thin slits. She glared at Pyramid Head. "…you bastard," she growled, his chuckling halting. '_Oh? Did I make you angry little hopeless lamb? I thought you'd be happy to see me…_' he mocked in his thoughts. Evelyn's eyes grew into a more darker glare, and her heart began to beat faster, and faster….and faster. "How dare you," she growled, slightly taking Pyramid Head back. His eyes widened for a split second, and then returned to normal. He raised his right eyebrow. "How dare you leave me here? YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST UNTIED ME YOU IDIOT!" There was silence.

'_…what?_' His eyes were wide with anger as he looked through the small openings of his pyramid helmet to glare at Evelyn. He felt his skin tingle and burn as he gripped his Great Knife. He wanted to slice her stomach open, rip out her breasts. He wanted to fuck…her…up.

"What?" his hoarse voice growled, and Evelyn inched back even closer into the wall painfully. He rarely talked, and when he did, she became scared. But today, it mixed in with her extreme rage. "You heard me you cocky son of a bitch," she growled, forcing herself to stand up. "You…could…have…UNTIED ME!" Pyramid Head walked forward, his heavy steps shaking the floor with a stomp. But they didn't scare her, not today. He stopped, so close to her that his chest was a mere half an inch away from her nose. He towered over her so much; it made her feel as if gravity was pulling her down even harder. "What are you going to do? Did I make you angry?" she growled, Pyramid Head becoming tenser. "Well, GOOD!" Suddenly, his fist open, and by using all the force he could muster, he shoved them into her abdomen. "Ah!" Evelyn yelped as she was held up into the air. At least two feet from the ground she hung. "Uhh…uhhh…ahhhah….ahh." A sudden pain overwhelmed her, and looking down, a red liquid tapped onto the floor and mixed in together to form a puddle of blood. "…whaa….AHH!" she screamed louder with confusion as Pyramid Head twisted his fingers deeper into her stomach. Evelyn raised her arms and hand suddenly to grip onto his wrist. His left hand twisted and turned, making Evelyn scream louder. "AAHH!" she lets out, trying to hold it in. But she couldn't much longer, and screamed out for the longest time. Pyramid Head took it in like classical music, his body easing to her sheer, perfect voice yelling with pain and fear. He loved it….so much.

He wanted more of it. Strongly he shoved her onto the wall, away from it, and slammed her into it again, each time she screamed. Helplessly she kicked, but she was too weak to do any damage, let alone kick fast. Pyramid Head chuckled. "Who's yelling now?" he spoke, the tip of his pyramid like helmet lightly nipping on the fabric of her shirt over her breasts. She yelled more, "Naaaahhhh!" She attempted to yell at him a no, but she couldn't even say a word. Only noises of pure pain could come out of her lips. He twisted his hand into her soft flesh, feeling sharp pokes from several broken bones. Pyramid Head's spine shivered at the perfect feeling he's enduring. Suddenly, with all of his rage, he pulled her from the wall and forced his entire fist though her body. "NAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHH….AHHH….ahhh…hah….." she became silent. Pyramid Head stared at his work—Evelyn hadn't noticed the blood pouring from her mouth. Slowly releasing his strong left wrist, she grabs onto his shoulders, attempting to pull him back. Pyramid Head tilted his head, slightly astonished. '_Oh? Still fighting back woman?_' he thought, pulling his hand out. She screams lightly once more before she was dropped onto the ground. '_Bitch, that's what happens when you anger a monster…_' he growled, turning to approach the door. He bends over to pick up his Great Knife, not even interested in raping the woman. She had angered him to the fullest now—he wasn't in the mood any who. He reaches the door, about to leave, but turns his pyramid helmeted head to look over at Evelyn.

She lied on the floor, bleeding, and a look in her eyes of pure hate. But, no fear. "…" Pyramid Head thought in his head if he did what was right. Staring a bit more, he scoffed to himself, turning to leave Evelyn to her fate. '_The swine deserved it….every bit of it…she did. SHE DID…I know she did…I know I would do it again I know,_' Pyramid Head argued to convince himself—he had some regret, mainly because he had kept himself from enjoying it further.

Evelyn's vision began to blur as she noticed Pyramid Head's feet retreating out the door. "Bastard…bastard. Come back…come…" She breathed slightly and lightly—it hurt so much to just breathe. It made her so frustrated, so angry that he left her to die _again_. "Get back here…" she growled, her gritting her teeth. '_Get back here…GET BACK…_' Slowly Evelyn could feel her eyes become heavy. The room soon was cascaded in a dark blanket, and slowly she realized that she was blacking out. "No…nooo…not now, not…" her voice weakened as she curled herself into a ball. She felt vulnerable—frail. She felt like nothing…all the noise in the room, in Silent Hill, finally twisted into itself, and with little time it became…

…silent.

"…_are you alive?_" Evelyn's eyes slowly rose to see a blurred figure. "_…or are you dead?_" She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a low moan. Tears built up as the figure knelt before her. A warm hand lightly felt Evelyn's cheek, leaving trails of tingling sensations. "…who…." Evelyn managed to let out. A hush was heard. "_Shhh, there there. Poor, poor Evelyn,_" a young voice spoke, gently petting her head. "_All cold, and alone…_" Evelyn's body shook slightly as she scooted herself tighter. Who was this person—what did she want? Slowly she could make out more detail of the figure's clothing. Blue….blue clothes. A dress maybe? She couldn't tell, but was desperate to find out. "_He left you…didn't he? Pyramid. Did you know that was his name? Pyramid Head…_" Evelyn thought, wondering who on earth she was speaking of. "…hh…h….." she could only grunt. The soft, small hands gently rubbed Evelyn's forehead. "_He loves new play toys, especially pretty girls. I wanted to change that…I wanted to show him a woman, a true woman…you wanna know what he really hates?_" the voice asked curiously, a small giggle at the end of its sentence. Evelyn looked up at it, still not seeing what her face truly looked like. "_Strong people—he hates how they run away. At first it's fun for him, but after he becomes bored. It makes me sad…_" the voice sighed, standing up. From what Evelyn could see, the figure turned away from her, but didn't leave. It just, stood. It started to tisk to itself. "_Either he kills them to fast, or it takes too long to kill…but that's where she was supposed to come in…but she's taking too long for Pyramid Head to be getting used to. He's becoming annoyed—confused. It distracts him. The two were supposed to realize why they were created by now…don't you agree?_" the voice spoke, turning to look down at Evelyn again. It kneeled down, touching her face. "_He needs to meet her, he just needs to. Evelyn, can you help me show him to her?_" Evelyn remained silent…she didn't know.

"…_I would greatly appreciate it. In fact, I could help you live._" Evelyn's eyes widened more as she noticed the smile in the woman's face. For some reason, she knew she wasn't lying, no matter how bad her injury was. "…yes….please…." Evelyn forces out, and the voice chuckled. "_Good…hmmm…_" the voice trailed off, petting Evelyn's head. Evelyn stared, confused. "_He left you didn't he? All alone…dieing. Don't let him do that Evelyn…teach him lesson. Make him regret. Make him pay._" It's words were like venom—they were poisonous, but so tempting…

"…yes…he left…me…" Evelyn gritted her teeth, becoming angry. "_He's trying to make you weaker Evelyn…he's trying to make you soft, make you cry. He wants to kill you from the inside out. In fact…he already did, didn't he?_" Evelyn growled. "No….no he didn't…"

"NO HE DIDN'T…" Reaching forward, her fingers had gotten longer. She nailed the ground, digging into it, her fingers growing claws that dug in even deeper and deeper with ease. Pulling herself forward, she could feel her pain rise again, and it only made her angrier.

"_Are you ssuuurrreee? Do you know what he's doing right now? He's leaving your body to rot Evelyn. He's leaving you to die. He didn't even muster up the kindness to finish you off." _Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut, shaking violently. "He left me…" "_Yes, and he'll do it again!_" the voice sternly yelled.

Evelyn gritted her teeth as they began to growl. Her skin turned into a shade of gray; her veins purplish black.

"_He hurt you, and touched you, and killed you,_" the voice forcefully grabbed Evelyn's face, but she still couldn't see it. "Killed me….he killed me…" Evelyn nearly screamed. _"Do something about it Evelyn,_" the voice ordered to a motionless Evelyn. "_…do something…_" it lowly growled, and Evelyn's anger rose. "_DO SOMETHING!_" "HE KILLED ME!" Suddenly, the face of a dirty grinning girl, a child, was so close to Evelyn's that her eyes widened. "_...Evelyn, show him what you really are._"

Slowly Evelyn stood. Her black hair spiked slightly as the cold air rushed to her skin, tickling her. Straightening her back, her wound began to close up. Patches of flesh slowly met with each other like two pieces of cut thread sewing back together. Slowly it began healing. Evelyn removed the tie from her hair, letting it down, and walking towards the doorway.

Pyramid Head was almost down the hall, his mind was racing. "…" A feeling of a strong presence overcame him, and he turned instantly to see what it was. He winced his eyes, the mask too thick to view. He noticed a figure standing before him, one that seem slightly familiar. '_That feeling…who is…what the hell?_' Pyramid Head could only stare shocked as he witnessed none other than Evelyn, standing many feet away from him at the end of the hallway. He was drawn to the hole on her abdomen, healing itself quickly. '_Impossible…what is this…? A trick?_' Pyramid Head thought, but his mind was too overwhelmed to think. "Where do you think your going…you son of a bitch?" her voice growled lowly as she narrowed her darkened eyes. Pyramid Head remembered those eyes.

_"Get off of me," Evelyn's chilling voice growled, and he returned his attention to her, only to see that her light blue eyes had become black, and her sclera had darkened to a light, light gray. _

His mind wandered off—he remembered those eyes, but refused to becoming curious of them. If he were to test and find out what those eyes truly belonged to, he would have discovered that they belonged to…this.

He blinked at the _woman_ before him. This couldn't have been her. Maybe it was something else, something new. "You look stiff…how about a little massage…" she growled, walking towards Pyramid Head. He waited, wondering what she was capable of doing, but nevertheless regretted it when she had forced her left fist back and thrust it into his abdomen, sending him to the wall. Evelyn stared as Pyramid Head slowly leaned forward, placing his right hand upon his helmet to take a minute. He was dizzy, since the impact of the hit was harsh on him. Instantly his helmeted head shot up at her. '_Did she just hit me?_' he though confused. It was a hard hit, but seeing that he only stumbled back a few feet she wasn't as intimidating as he was. Pyramid Head could punch a human across a hallway and through a wall if he could lift his Great Knife. But still…if she was able to punch such a heavy individual like him and make him dizzy with ease…

'_Lucky shot, woman,_' he scoffed, leaning up. Without warning, he surprisingly ran forward towards Evelyn fast. She braced herself, ducking and rolling out of the way. Pyramid Head swung his large, Great Knife. Evelyn moved back, sprinting towards his abdomen and latching her teeth onto his side, near his naval. He grunted, the pain coming quickly. "HHHNNGGRRHH!" he growled annoying.

'_Off of me you whore!_'

Quickly he grabbed a hand full of hair with his free, right hand, pulling her jaws from his body. He lifted her from the ground, throwing her back. Landing onto her feet, she ran for him again. She was fast, and Pyramid Head started to believe that he might have not been quick enough for her. Evelyn jumps into the air, latching onto his chest. She wraps her feet around his lower chest, about to grab onto his helmet. '_Oh fuck no you don't!_' he caught on, raising his arm to block her teeth. She bit onto it several times, sinking her teeth so deep that they scrapped the bone. "GGNNNNHHRGGHHHHH!" Pyramid Head struggled, thrusting his arm to the side. Evelyn hits a wall, and she released him. Suddenly, using Great Knife, he attempts to slice Evelyn in half. She growled, taking a large slice on her arm. Quickly she jumps back to dodge his knee.

Evelyn lands a few feet back, staring at an angry Pyramid Head. '_Come on woman, come on. Come and see how death really feels like…_' Pyramid Head growled in his thoughts. Suddenly, a stern look adorned Evelyn's face.

Pyramid Head slowly narrow his eyes to view her, and as Evelyn reached her hand up, her nails rubbing against each other making a scissor snipping noise, she made a fist. "…" Without a word, she thrusts her fist back and punched a hole through the wall. Pyramid Head blinked, opening his eyes and widening them with shock. She actually was able to punch through a brick wall with no trouble at all. Evelyn felt around, searching for a certain something, and wrapped her fist around something cold and metallic. Pulling her arm back she yanked out a thin metal piece that's used to support the wall. "…" Pyramid Head could only stare in shock at the _woman _before him. "I don't want to you fight you like a madman, but I still want you to endure much more pain than I did," she growled, pounding the sharp, edged slab of metal on one of her hands.


End file.
